<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long story short we're dating by mellynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675804">long story short we're dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx'>mellynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Neighbor au, ex-jaecas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>na jaemin'in başındaki belayı atması için biriyle sevgiliymiş gibi rol yapmasına ve bunun gerçekçi görünmesine ihtiyacı vardı. aseksüel olduğunu söyleyen huang renjun elbette işine yaramayacaktı ya da devamlı kardeşi gibi gördüğünü dile getirdiği park jisung. tek bir kişi vardı kendisine yardım edebilecek. donghyuck. lee donghyuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>na jaemin'in başında minik bir bela vardı, gerçi yaşanılan onca şeye ve kişiye bakılırsa minik bela kelimeleri oldukça anlamsızlık kazanıyordu bu durumda. başındaki belanın adı lucas'tı ve tam olarak altı ay öncesine kadar na jaemin'in sevgilisiydi. o zamandan beri, ondan ayrılan jaemin'i unutamadığını söyleyerek lucas, onun kapısına dayanıyor ve onu okulda, her zaman gittiği kafeteryada, ara sıra uğradığı kütüphanede takip ediyordu. lucas, jaemin'e göre kötü biri olmasa dahi bu hali onu hayli geriyordu. ilişkileri biteli altı ay olmuştu ve onun kendisini çoktan unutmuş olması gerekiyordu. neden? neden hala jaemin'in peşindeydi? jaemin, kendini küçük gördüğünden değildi tabi ki de; yakışıklı çocuktu, iyiydi ve ilgiliydi ama lucas mutlaka ondan daha iyilerini bulabilirdi -ki bu durumda ona çıkma tekliflerinin yağdığını duyuyordu. arkasında bir yerlerde sanki bu durum tesadüfmüşçesine onunla karşılaşmaktan sıkılmıştı. bir çözüm gerekiyordu. </p>
<p>''başka biriyle çık, mutlaka seni unutacaktır.'' renjun pizzasına üflemeden önce söylediğinde jaemin, ağzındaki lokmayı sert bir yudumla boğazından aşağı göndermişti. jisung ise hala başını telefonundaki oyundan kaldırmamıştı. ''bence senin ona geri döneceğini düşündüğü için bu derece yakın olabiliyor. çok korkutucu.'' </p>
<p>evet, öyle göründüğünü jaemin de inkar edemezdi lakin lucas'ın sadece onunla karşılaşarak selam verip ayak üstü biraz sohbet etmek dışında yaptığı bir şey de yoktu. renjun'un elbette olan ne olursa olsun bundan rahatsızlık duyduğu kesindi, jaemin gibi. ''şu an biriyle çıkamam. sırf birinden kurtulmak için başka biriyle çıkmak çok anlamsız.''</p>
<p>en yakın arkadaşı omuz silkmişti. ''o zaman gidip yüzüne karşı beni her yerde takip etmen rahatsız edici diye söyle. daha kolay olduğu kesin değil mi?'' </p>
<p><em>kesinlikle</em>. renjun için tüm bunlar her zaman kolay şeyler olmuştu ancak jaemin, asla böyle laflar edebilen biri olmamıştı. küçüklüğünden beri insanlara hayır demek, onlara rahatsız olduğu kısmı belirtmek her daim güç olmuştu. renjun olmasa bunun belki de bir sınırını bulamazdı. ''bunu yapamam. pekala, cidden onun bu yaptığından rahatsızım ama yine de kalbini kırmaktan korkuyorum. bunun başka bir yolu yok mu yani?''</p>
<p>jisung oyunu bittikten sonra telefonu masaya bırakmış ve çoktan yenmeye başlanmış pizzadan da bir dilimi kendine almıştı. üstündeki biberleri ayıklarken de jaemin'e bir öneriyle gelmişti. ''biriyle çıkıyormuş gibi yap?'' jaemin ve renjun aynı anda kendisine bakarken jisung bu önerisini açmak zorundaymış gibi hissederek konuşmaya devam etmişti. ''chenle bir keresinde böyle bir şey yaptığını anlatmıştı, gerçi sen ve lucas hyung gibi bir olay yokmuş; o daha çok onu terk eden bir çocuğu unutmak için bir başkasıyla çıkmayı denemiş. neden olmasın? lucas hyung çıktığınızı düşünsün yeter zaten.''</p>
<p>renjun, pizza dilimini bırakıp jaemin'e dönmüştü tekrardan. jaemin ise chenle'nun kim için böyle bir durumda kaldığı gibi gereksiz sorular peşinde debelenirken renjun çoktan jisung'un bu önerisine onay vermiş sayılırdı. ''çok mantıklı.''</p>
<p>''ne?'' jaemin yarı alayla bir şekilde gülümserken arkadaşı gayette ciddiydi. </p>
<p>''neden olmasın ki? jisung'un dediği gibi lucas seni biriyle çıkıyor sanacak ve seni rahatsız edici bir şekilde izlemeyi kesecek. biriyle ciddi olmana gerek yok bile.'' </p>
<p>jaemin, birkaç saniye, belki birkaç dakika iki dostunun yüzünü incelerken oldukça şaşkındı, birazdan renjun'in koluna vurup <em>'olur mu öyle şey aptal'</em> demesini beklerken o yalnızca bu dediklerinin ne kadar olumlu ve kabul edilebilir bir tavsiye olduğunu gösteriyordu. ''saçmalıyorsunuz,'' dedi jaemin kendi kendine gülüp pizzasına dönerken. o sırada gözleri birkaç masa ötesinde yerleşen sporculara kayarken renjun ve jisung da gürültüyle ortama giren kişilere bir göz atmışlardı. şaşırtıcı değildi lucas'ı görmeleri, renjun gözlerini devirirken, jisung dudaklarını gerip tek kelime etmiyordu fakat o bile umursamaz görünen halinin aksine bıkmıştı bu durumdan. jaemin ise boğazından zar zor geçmekte olan pizza dilimini kolayla geçirmeye çalışırken başını kaldırmıştı. lucas'ın kendisine baktığını hissediyor, yine de ona dönüp o bakışı vermiyordu. ''tamam, düşünebiliriz açıkçası.''</p>
<p>renjun samimi olmayan bir gülüş verdi. ''eğer gerçekten biriyle çıktığını düşünürse seni geri kazanabilirmiş gibi düşünmez, nana. bu yüzden ilişkinizi gerçekmiş gibi gösterecek biri lazım.''</p>
<p>jisung sessizce başını salladı. jaemin ise gözleriyle ikisi arasında gidip geliyordu. artık yıllardır arkadaşlarının a demesinden her şeyi çözebilen renjun elbette jaemin'in o bakışlarındaki hissi kavramıştı. ''ben-''</p>
<p>''sakın!'' diye böldü hemen renjun. ''bizden biri olarak düşünüyorsun fakat lucas o kadar aptal mı?'' renjun'in çoğu zaman lucas'ı aptal bulup ona hakaret ettiği zamanlar olmuştu ama bu gerçekten içten sorulmuş bir soru gibi gelmişti jaemin'e. ''bana arkadaşlarından birini ayarlamak istediğinde aseksüel olduğumu çoktan söyledim, jisung ise...'' ikisi de masadaki küçüklerine bakmıştı. ''onu kardeşin gibi gördüğünü biliyor.''</p>
<p>''bana şu an hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun, junnie.'' jaemin iç çekerek sandalyede arkasına yaslanırken hala eksik gelen bu önerinin tamamlanması için gerekli <em>'gerçekçi sevgiliyi'</em> nereden bulacağını düşünüyordu. madem çocuklardan biri olmayacaktı, kim olacaktı? çevresinde renjun ve jisung kadar yakın olduğu kişiler yoktu. sosyal biriydi, herkesle anlaşırdı ama birine gidip birkaç günlüğüne, belki haftalığına <em>benimle çıkarmış gibi yapar mısın</em> diye soramazdı. kim bunu kabul ederdi ki? </p>
<p>''chenle'ya sorabilirim istersen?'' jisung teklif ettiğinde jaemin kıkırdadı. </p>
<p>''bizden fazla uzakta, çocuk sevgilim olmak için iki saatlik yoldan gelip geri mi gidecek?'' ailesi yüzünden iki yıl önce chenle onlardan iki saat uzaklıkta bir yere taşınmıştı. jisung hafta sonu onunla futbol antrenmanında görüşse de jaemin hafta sonlarını sahte sevgili için bir saatlik çekilecek antrenman yeri için harcamak istemiyordu. <em>anlaşılabilirdi</em>.  ''bence şimdilik bunu boş verelim. belki ona dönmeyeceğimin farkına varırsa,'' bunu söylediğinde renjun çoktan gözlerini devirmişti yeniden. ona göre bu çocuğun bu durumu anlaması için kafasına zorla yerleştirilmiş olması gerekirdi. eğer jaemin bunu ona söylemeyecekse açık açık, ne yazık ki bunu anlaması imkansıza yakındı. ''belki peşimi bırakır.''</p>
<p>üçü pizzayı bitirdiklerinde jisung, ders çalışan jaemin ve renjun'in yanında yalnızca telefondaki oyunu oynayarak eşlik ediyordu. renjun deneme yazısına gömülmüştü ve çevresinin farkında bile değildi. jaemin ise kendini izleyen bakışların yoğunluğundan dolayı fazla sıkılmıştı. masadan kalkıp lucas'ın yanına giderse 'beni izlemeyi kes' diye bağırabilirdi ancak buna inancı sıfırdı.<em> keşke böyle şeyleri yapmakta iyi olsaydım</em> diyerek alt dudağını ısırıp dönem ödevlerine konsantre olmaya <em>çalışmaktan </em>başka hiçbir şey yapmıyordu. </p>
<p>renjun başını kaldırdığında bitirdiği denemeye gülerek bakıyordu. ''bitti. saat çoktan dört buçuk bu yüzden eve gidiyorum. jaemin seninkiler bitti mi?'' jaemin de boynunu geriye atıp ensesini ovaladı ve hafifçe başını aşağı yukarı salladı. </p>
<p>''bitti çoğu aslında, gidebiliriz. evde tamamlarım diğerlerini.'' jisung da onlara uyduğundan üçü bütün notlarını alarak mekanı terk etmişlerdi. son anda jaemin çıkarken üstündeki bakışlara dayanamayarak lucas'ın olduğu masaya dönmüş ve onunla kesişen gözlerinden dolayı hemen bakışlarını önüne çevirmişti. </p>
<p>renjun ve jisung ile kendi evine giden yoldan ilerlemeden önce yürümüş ve çoğunlukla jisung'la chenle'nun futbol antrenmanında getireceği oyunu konuşmuşlardı. jaemin, jisung kadar olmasa da oyunları severdi. ikisi de kendi yollarına gidecekken onlardan ayrılmış ve kendi yoluna ilerlemeye başlamıştı. bugün çocukların bahsettiği öneri aklına gelirken yüzü düşmüş, yaşadığı durumun acizliğine hafifte olsa sinirlenmişti. eğer lucas cidden ayrıldıklarını kabul etseydi jaemin bunu düşünmek zorunda bile kalmazdı. </p>
<p>kendi evinin önüne geldiğinde bahçeye girmeden önce yan evdeki açık hortumun kendi üzerini ıslatması üzerine çığlık atmıştı. bahar havası olabilirdi ama ıslatılmak hoşlanmadığı bir şeydi. ''özür dilerim, seni fark etmemiştim.'' çitlerin oraya doğru yaklaşan çocuğu gördüğünde jaemin iç çekti. yüzü, belki gelirken lucas'a olan sinirden dolayı kıpkırmızıydı ya da belki de ıslatılmak gerçekten hoşuna gitmiyordu. ''bu kadar sinirleneceğini bilseydim dikkatli olurdum.'' karşısındaki gülen çocuğa kaşlarını çattı. </p>
<p>''komik mi?''</p>
<p>''değil mi?'' <em>donghyuck</em>. yan evde yaşayan ve onunla aynı yaşta olan komşusuydu. içli dışlı değillerdi tabi ama liseye kadar aynı okulda okumuşlardı ve komşu olduklarından dolayı da onu iyi tanıdığını söyleyebilirdi. bir yabancıdan daha fazlasıydı en azından. annesi ve bayan lee (donghyuck'un annesi) iyi anlaşıyor olsalar da jaemin ve donghyuck hiç arkadaş olamamışlardı. donghyuck, jaemin'e göre kabına sığmayan biriydi. ne yapacağı hiçbir zaman belli olmayan, şakacı, vurdumduymaz ve biraz da kendini beğenmişti. gerçi donghyuck'a sorsalar o da jaemin'i kendini beğenmiş olarak tanımlardı. ''bu kadar sinirlenmene gerek yok, jaemin.''</p>
<p>''sinirlendim ama.'' jaemin tüm sinirinin kazara ıslatılmak olmadığının bilincindeydik elbet fakat donghyuck'un ciddiyetsiz ifadesi sinirine ateş tutuyordu adeta. </p>
<p>''bundan sonrası galiba umurumda olmayacak.'' annesinin isteği üzerine donghyuck bahçeyi sulamaya geri dönmek üzereyken jaemin'in kendisine 'aptal' diyerek evine doğru ilerlediğini işitmişti. yüzündeki gülüş yerini alırken suyu açıp bahçe işine geri dönmüştü. </p>
<p>jaemin eve girdiğinde annesinin toplantı için iş yerine gittiğini söyleyen notunu mutfakta, buzdolabının üstünde bulmuştu. notu çöpe attı ve zaten karnını doyurduğu için kendi odasına çıktı. notlarını yatağına bıraktı. neyse ki notlar ıslanmamıştı. kıyafetlerini çıkarıp yerine rahat kıyafetlerini geçirirken kuru olan notlarını başka bir dosyaya koyarak yarım kalmış ödevini de bitirmek için çalışma odasına oturmuştu. </p>
<p>odasının kapısı tıklatıldığında ancak bir saat geçmişti ancak neyse ki bütün her şeyi bitirmeye yetmişti. şimdi düşünmesi gereken tek sorumluluğu iki ay sonraki bir sunumdu. şu anlık bunu rafa kaldırıp odasına gelen abisine baktı. eve ne zaman geldiğini anlamamıştı lakin odasına çok acıktığını söyleyerek girmişti. </p>
<p>jaemin gülümsedi ve abisine eşlik ederek mutfaklarına indi. babası ve annesi o akşam geç gelmiş olsalar dahi o ve abisi yemeklerini yemiş, duşlarını alıp birbirlerine sarılarak harika bir film gecesi yapmışlardı. eski sevgilisi hatta bir öneri olarak daha bilinmeyen bir 'sahte sevgili' abisine sarılırken aklının ucunda yoktu. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>jaemin, ertesi gün dersine tam vaktinde gelmişti ve ilk dersi ne kadar sıkıcı geçmiş olsa dahi bitmişti. bir saat sonraki dersine geçmeden önce kafeteryaya gitmiş, birkaç dakikaya geleceğim diyen arkadaşı, renjun'i beklerken notlarını kontrol etmişti. en yakın dersi için gereken ödevleri dosyasında bulamadığında ise neredeyse sinir krizi geçirmek üzereydi. kaybetmiş olamazdı, bu dosyayı ilk dersten bu yana açmamıştı, hatta evden çıktığı andan beri. oturduğu yerden kalkıp hızla çevresindeki her bir noktaya bakarken yanına gelen renjun'e yaklaştı. ''notlarımı evde unutmuş olabilirim.'' </p>
<p>o anda dün eve geldikten sonra kuru notlarını başka dosyaya koyduklarını hatırlarken göğsü tıkanmıştı. nefes bile alamıyordu. bu derse notu olmadan giremezdi. ''evet, evde unuttum ve eve gitmem gerek.''</p>
<p>''iyi de yetişemezsin.'' renjun, jaemin'in kolundan tutup gitmesine engel olduğunda jaemin gerginlikle alt dudağını ısırdı. </p>
<p>''annemi arayacağım, bugün izinli olması gerekiyor. olmadı abim ya da babam evdeyse onlardan getirmesini isteyeceğim.'' renjun, sakince jaemin'in dosyasını incelerken jaemin telefonuyla annesine ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. oturduğu sandalyede dizini masaya vurmaktan dolayı renjun bundan huysuzlansa da arkadaşının gergin olma sebebini anlıyor ve hiçbir laf etmiyordu. dosyada istenilen notlar çıkmadığında hepsini geri toplamaya başlamıştı, o sırada jaemin'in telefonu açılmıştı. ''anne?'' renjun'in karşı tarafı duymasına gerek bile yoktu, jaemin her lafı tıkıyor gibi süratle konuşuyordu. ''anne odama girip mor dosyayı bana getirmen gerekiyor. bütün gerekli notlarım onun içinde. gerçekten bu kadar önemli olmasa senden istemezdim biliyorsun. geri gelemem, o zaman dersi kaçırırım.''</p>
<p>jaemin, soluk almak için duraksadığında annesinin sakin sesini işitmişti. ''sana yardım etmeyi isterdim ancak tekrardan iş yerine gitmem gerekiyor fakat bunu halledebilirim, bebeğim.'' annesi telefonu biraz uzaklaştırmış olmalı ki sesi neredeyse gelmiyordu artık bu sebeple jaemin sonunda ne dediğini pek anlayamamıştı. ''notların eline geçecek, endişelenme.''</p>
<p>jaemin derin bir nefes alıp rahatlamayı denerken annesi görmese de başını sallamıştı. ''lütfen, anne. seni bekleyeceğim.''</p>
<p>annesinin olumlu yanıtından sonra jaemin telefonu kapamış olsa da içi hiç rahat değildi. muhtemelen o notlar eline geçene kadar da rahat olamayacaktı. renjun'e annesinin getireceğini söylediğinde renjun'de başını sallamış ve az da olsa arkadaşının gerginliğini önlemek adına ona kahve almak istemişti. sütlü kahvesini onun önüne bırakırken kendisi her zamanki gibi soğuk içeceğini yudumluyordu. </p>
<p>''tam bir aptalım. nasıl o notları o dosyanın içinde unutabildim?'' ellerini saçlarının arasından geçirirken renjun sırıtıyordu. </p>
<p>''herkesin başına gelir bu jaemin, kendine yüklenme. aklın bugünlerde fazla dağınık.'' bu asla kendisinin de reddedemeyeceği bir gerçekti. hoşuna gitmiyordu bu, kendine çeki düzen vermesi gerekiyordu ve verecekti. bu gerginliği bir daha yaşamak istemiyordu. </p>
<p>yarım saat, belki biraz daha fazla geçen süre boyunca jaemin telefonunu dikizlese de beklenmedik kişiden gelen mesaj onu şaşırtmıştı. ''annen mi?'' diye soran renjun'e hayır diye mırıldandı. </p>
<p>''donghyuck.''</p>
<p>''donghyuck? lee donghyuck?'' jaemin ve renjun liseden bu yana arkadaş olduklarından ve renjun elbette jaemin'in evine çoğu kez gelip gittiğinden donghyuck'u bilmesi şaşırtıcı değildi. yalnızca kısa olanın aklı neden notların onun getirdiği ile ilgili karışıktı, jaemin'in annesinin geleceğini düşünmüştü ama donghyuck getirmişti. jaemin de onun kadar şaşırmış olsa da donghyuck'un bir sonraki mesajı oturduğu yerden kalkmasına sebep olmuştu.</p>
<p>
  <b>kimden: lee donghyuck (komşu)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'eğer beş dakikaya gelmezsen notlarla geri dönerim.'</em>
</p>
<p>''notları donghyuck getirmiş, bilmiyorum ancak gidip almamız gerek. hadi.'' </p>
<p>renjun onu da sürüklemek isteyen jaemin'e her ne kadar uymak istese de yalnızca duraksamış ve kolundaki saatine bakmıştı. ''üzgünüm ama benim dersim başlayacak. aşağıya kadar inecek vaktim yok. sen gidip al.'' jaemin reddedemeden eşyalarını almış ve kafeteryadan çıkarak donghyuck'un geldiği girişe doğru hızla koşmaya başlamıştı. on beş dakikası vardı dersinin başlamasına lakin ne kadar çabuk eline geçerse o notlar o kadar rahat nefes alabilirdi.</p>
<p>otoparka kadar koşturup gelen esmer çocuğu bulmaya çalışsa da kendisini bulan resmen o olmuştu. donghyuck'un aramasını yanıtlayıp birkaç salise içinde sesini duymuştu. ''arkana dön ve sola sap.'' arama bittiğinde jaemin biraz sinir olmuştu ama bir şey demeyecekti. notları getirmişti sonuçta. laf edemezdi. </p>
<p>dediğini yapıp sola saptığında donghyuck'u motoruna yaslanmış ve eline savrukça tuttuğu mor dosyasını fark etmişti. geniş bir nefes alıp göğsünü şişirdiğinde esmer olan karşısındaki gergin çocuğun hareketlerine gülüyordu. ''bu yüzden buraya gelmeyi reddettim işte.''</p>
<p>kendine söylemek istemişse de jaemin çok rahat duymuştu. donghyuck zamanında üniversite için yaratılan bir çocuk olmadığını söyleyerek üniversite sınavına girmekten vazgeçmişti. ailesi bu yaptığından dolayı ona kızmış olsalar da oğullarını zorla okutamayacaklarını da kavramışlardı. donghyuck ise şimdi jaemin'in merak edip asla sormadığı bir işe sahipti. iyi bir parası var mıydı emin değildi lakin donghyuck mutlu görünüyordu. </p>
<p>''sorumsuz biriyim demiyorsun.''</p>
<p>jaemin'in sözlerine karşı sırıttı. ''bu sorumsuzluk değil yani?'' mor dosyayı karşısındaki çocuğun gözünün önünde sallarken jaemin dosyasını bir hışımla çekip almıştı onun elinden. ''bir teşekkür iyi gider.''</p>
<p>''beni ıslattığın için buna gerek duymadım.''</p>
<p>donghyuck, kollarını motorunun önünden sarkıtıyordu. ''o zaman özür dilediğimi ama senin kabul etmediğini hatırlıyor gibiyim?'' bunlar kendisi için önemli şeyler değildi, eğer bunlara takılan biri olsaydı şu an bulunduğu durumdan keyif almak bir kenara jaemin'in bu şımarık ve inatçı tavrına deli olurdu. </p>
<p>''özrünün hiç samimi geldiğini söyleyemem.'' </p>
<p>''bir dahaki sefere daha iyisini deneyeceğim,'' donghyuck, jaemin'in gülmemek için kendini zor tuttuğunu fark ettiği an jaemin'in de aslında bu olaya bu kadar sinirlenmediğini, şimdiki atışmadan da keyif aldığını anlamıştı. </p>
<p>''neden annem getirmedi? onun getireceğini sanıyordum.''</p>
<p>donghyuck omuzlarını silkmişti. ''işi varmış, beni gördü ve benden istedi. anneni kırmak istemedim.'' her ne kadar bunu göstermemek için uğraşıyor gibi görünse de jaemin, donghyuck'un böyle ince ricaları reddetme gücünün olmadığını biliyordu. yıllardır komşusu olan çocukta görebildiği izlenimdi. ''başka bir şey yoksa,'' esmer olan kaskını başını geçirmeye hazırlanırken jaemin, geri dönüp gitmek istiyordu lakin içinde buna engel olan bir arzu vardı. bunu başaramayacağını anladığında dudaklarının arasından lanet etti. </p>
<p>''teşekkür ederim.'' donghyuck başını kaldırıp kendisine baktığında dudaklarını yaladı. ''bana öyle bakma, bir daha tekrarlamayacağım.''</p>
<p>''sorun değil, ben senin aksine samimiyeti hissetmiştim zaten.'' gülerek kaskı başından geçirip motorunu çalıştırdığında jaemin onun lafına karşı alaylı bir sinir hissetmişse de kıpırdamadı ve o otoparktan çıkıp gidene kadar da içeriye girmeyi düşünmedi. donghyuck gözden kaybolunca mor dosyasını açtı, notlarını görüp geri kapadı. dersine girmek için hala on dakikası olduğundan bu kez daha sakin adımlarla fakülteye yürümeye başladı. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>renjun ve kendisi kütüphanedeydiler. jaemin'in donghyuck'un getirdiği notlar sayesinde endişe edecek hiçbir şeyi olmasa da renjun'i yalnız bırakmamak adına hem derslerine çalışıyor hem de iki ay sonraki sunumu için araştırma yapıyordu ama arkadaşının ona olan garip bakışları konsantrasyonunu bozmuyor değildi. başını kaldırıp kalemini dudak ve burnu arasına kıstıran renjun'e baktı. ''bir sorun mu var?''</p>
<p>''donghyuck'u düşünüyordum sadece.''</p>
<p>jaemin kaşlarını çattı. ''donghyuck'u neden düşündüğünü anlamadım?''</p>
<p>''bugün neden notları o sana getirdi ki?'' jaemin, bu soruya iç çekerek yanıt vermişti. </p>
<p>''sana demiştim, annem istemiş ve o da annemi kırmak istememiş.'' renjun hafifçe başını sallarken jaemin içten içten bu cümlelerin arkadaşının merakını gidermediğini kavrayabiliyordu. renjun kadar jaemin de onu tanıyordu. ''gerçekten sorun ne? neden şu anda donghyuck sorun oldu ki?''</p>
<p>''sorun olduğunu söylemiyorum,'' kalemi artık masaya bırakmıştı. ''yalnızca uzun zamandır adı geçmemişti ve birden sanki tanrı'nın işareti gibi çocuğun senin karşına çıkması beni düşündürdü.''</p>
<p>jaemin yüz buruşturdu. ''renjun, komşum olan çocuktan bahsediyorsun. birden karşına çıkması nedir tanrı aşkına?''</p>
<p>''hayır, önemli bir detayı kaçırıyorsun.'' renjun'in ciddi yüzü yüzünden araştırmasına dönemiyordu. ''dün konuştuğumuz konuşmayı hatırla.'' </p>
<p>jaemin hala ona neyden bahsettiğini anlamadığını belirtecekken dün jisung'un önerisi aklına gelmişti, şaşkınlıkla dudaklarını araladı. ''renjun!'' sesi kütüphanedeki herkes tarafından duyulunca özür dileyerek başını eğdi lakin arkadaşının düşüncesine karşı henüz şaşkınlığını atamamıştı. ''ne dediğinin farkında mısın? bence değilsin. sil o aklındaki düşünceyi! sil, sil...''</p>
<p>renjun'in koluna asılırken kısa olan kolunu çekip arkadaşının omzuna dokunmuş ve ciddi suratını iyice ona yaklaştırmıştı. ''neden böyle tepki verdiğini inan bilmiyorum. ben ve jisung kadar tanıdığın biri sayılır ve bence yardım edebilir.''</p>
<p>''donghyuck'u tanımıyorsun!''</p>
<p>''komşum olmayabilir ancak çocuğu tanıyorum, nana.'' renjun elini omzundan çekerken jaemin sırtını sandalyeye yaslamıştı. ''eğer donghyuck'a böyle bir şeyi teklif edersen reddetmeyecektir. az çok muhabbetiniz var ve bu önemli bir mesele.'' renjun, cevabı hayır olarak düşünen jaemin'in fikrinin ne kadar aptalca olduğunu göstermek istermiş gibi gözleriyle çıkış kapısını gösterdi. jaemin arkasını döndüğünde lucas'ı orada dikilirken bulmuştu. mırıldanarak renjun'e döndü.</p>
<p>''donghyuck böyle bir şeyi kabul etmez asla. bir de üstüne böyle bir teklif yaptığım için benimle dalga geçer. ömür boyu.''</p>
<p>''jaemin, yemin ederim donghyuck'un seninle dalga geçmesi lucas'ın sürekli takip etmesinden daha kötü olamaz.'' bir yerde haklı olduğunu düşünmüyor değildi, jaemin eğer bir seçeneği seçmek zorundaysa kesinlikle donghyuck'un ömür boyu onunla dalga geçmesinden yana kullanırdı çünkü en azından donghyuck'u eve gidene kadar görmüyordu bile. eve gitse dahi görme şansı çok azdı. lucas ise her yerdeydi. onu özellikle takip ediyordu. </p>
<p>renjun arkadaşının biraz daha teşvik edilmesine ihtiyacı olduğunu bildiğinden masadaki elinin üstüne elini koydu. ''donghyuck biraz sinir bozucu olabilir ancak eminim gerçekten yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunu hissederse yardım eder.''</p>
<p>''karşılıksız kalmayacağına o kadar eminim ki.'' </p>
<p>jaemin başını geriye atıp gözlerini yumdu. bütün bunlar başını ağrıtıyordu. ''lucas'tan kurtulursak ben bile donghyuck'a istediğini verebilirim.'' hafifçe kıkırdadığında iki arkadaş, en sonunda jaemin başını da sallamış buldu kendini. </p>
<p>''deneyeceğim, ama eğer kabul etmezse yapacak bir şeyim yok. lucas sonsuza kadar bizi takip edecek.''</p>
<p>renjun ağlar gibi bir ifadeyle, ''o zaman aseksüelliğimi inkar edip seninle ben çıkmak zorunda kalırım.''</p>
<p>jaemin onun dirseğine vururken renjun sırıtıyordu. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>jaemin üzerindeki sportif kıyafetlerini kontrol ederek aynasının önünde vakit öldürürken renjun'in hatırlatıp durduğu öneri için mesaj atmasına da engel olmak için telefonunu sessize almıştı. ona bugün bunu halledeceğini söylemişti lakin donghyuck'a değil, bir başkasına bile 'sahte sevgilim olur musun' diye sormak oldukça garip geliyordu kulağa. muhtemelen donghyuck şaka yaptığını sanacaktı ve gülüp geçecekti. bunu hayal ettiğinde jaemin öz güveninin biraz daha düştüğünü hissetse de aynasından dolayı karşı pencerenin, daha doğrusu odanın yakılan ışığını görmüştü. donghyuck, yarı aralık perdeden görünüyordu. </p>
<p>
  <em>deneyecekti.</em>
</p>
<p>renjun'in bir mesajında dediği gibi denemek onu öldürmeyecekti.</p>
<p>başını sallayıp telefonunu eline aldı ve şimdilik renjun'in mesajlarını boş verip donghyuck'un numarasına mesaj yazdı. </p>
<p>
  <b>kime: lee donghyuck (komşu)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>seninle konuşmam gerekiyor. bana ayıracak vaktin var mı?</em>
</p>
<p>jaemin mesaj gelmeden önce pencereden doğru kendi odasına bakan donghyuck'u fark etti ama yüz ifadesini düz tutabilmişti. </p>
<p>
  <b>kimden: lee donghyuck (komşu)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>önemli bir şey mi?</em>
</p>
<p>normalde kendisiyle alay eder gibi mesaj atmamasından jaemin, yüz ifadesinin onun için fazla ciddi geldiğini anlasa dahi yalnızca odasından çıkıp aşağıya inmişti, tabi o sırada mesajını da yazıyordu. </p>
<p>
  <b>kime: lee donghyuck (komşu)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>benim için evet. lütfen aşağıya gelir misin?</em>
</p>
<p>bu jaemin'in o gece için yakın komşusuna gönderdiği son mesaj olurken kendisi ellerini gerginlikten ceplerine koymuş ve beyaz spor ayakkabılarıyla çimleri ezmişti. donghyuck çıkana kadar sadece beş dakika geçmiş olmasına rağmen öyle uzun gelmişti ki kendisine neredeyse vazgeçecekti bu işten. ama sonrasında donghyuck'un üzerini bile çıkaramayıp aynı kıyafetleri ile kapıda belirdiğini gördü. siyah kot şortu, beyaz tişörtü ve onun üzerine de geçirdiği gömleği ileydi. kendi bahçelerinden çıkıp jaemin'in yanına geldiğinde donghyuck karşısındaki çocuğu şüpheyle süzüyordu, beyaz tenli çocuk gergin gibi duruyordu ve sık sık gözleri kendi gözlerinden çok başka yerlere kayıyordu. <em>bu kadar geren konuyu merak etmiyorum</em> dese yalan olacaktı belli ki. </p>
<p>''buradayım, jaemin.'' kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp karşısındaki çocuğun konuşmasını beklerken aynı zamanda sırtını çitlere dayamıştı. </p>
<p>jaemin, tam olarak nasıl sorması gerektiğini düşünürken her şeyi unutmuşçasına donghyuck'un yüzüne bakıyor ancak hemen ardından ellerini bir ensesine ya da saçlarına atıp etrafını izliyordu. çok garip hissediyordu ve kesinlikle onun için garip kelimesi yetersiz kalabilirdi. </p>
<p>''bak, bunu nasıl sormam gerektiğini bilmiyorum pek fazla lakin yardımın lazım.'' esmer çocuğun hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğini bilerek devam etti çok geçmeden. ''bir sevgilim vardı, adı lucas ve onunla altı ay önce ayrılmıştık. ancak altı ay olmasına rağmen lucas ayrıldığımızı düşünmüyor.''</p>
<p>''nasıl yani?'' kaşlarını çatmış donghyuck bir an için jaemin'e fazla tehditkar görünmüştü. </p>
<p>''şey, ondan ben ayrıldım.'' mırıldansa da ikisininde bunu duymaması imkansızdı. ''ve ondan ayrılmamın sebebi onun esasında kötü bir çocuk olması değildi, sadece lucas ve ben bence iyi anlaşan biri değildik. lucas farklı biri. sürekli onunla olmamı isteyen, ona bakmamı isteyen ve onunla ilgilenmemi dileyen biriydi ve ben biraz...'' jaemin uygun kelimeyi donghyuck'un sert bakışları altında bulmaya çalıştı. ''...sıkılmıştım sanırım. onun istediği şekilde bir ilgi vermeyince kavga ederdik. en sonunda ondan ayrıldım. ama o zamandan beri sürekli etrafımda.''</p>
<p>''benden onu dövmemi ya da dövdürtmemi mi istiyorsun?'' donghyuck konuştuğunda jaemin gözlerini hızla açtı. ''bunu yapabilecek arkadaşlarım var.''</p>
<p>''hayır, donghyuck, hayır. öyle bir isteğim yok.'' jaemin tekrar derin bir nefes aldı ve ellerini yine gerginlikle ceplerine koydu. ''senden istediğim onu dövmen ya da dövdürtmen değil. ben istiyorum ki...'' yüzünden okunan utanç yine de donghyuck için uzunca bir süre bir anahtar olamamış, esmer çocuk kararsızlıkla genç olanın yüzüne dikkatle bakınmıştı lakin sonrasında onun kendisinden kaçan gözleri aniden jetonu düşürmüştü.</p>
<p>''seninle çıkmamı mı istiyorsun?''</p>
<p>jaemin, donghyuck'un bu isteğini anladığında şaşırmış olsa da başını sallamıştı. ''aslında yalnızca sahte sevgilim olmanı istiyorum. lucas, hala ona geri döneceğimi düşünüyor ve ben onu kırmak istemiyorum bu sebeple belki benim bir sevgilim olduğunu öğrenirse beni rahat bırakabilir.''</p>
<p>''rahat bırakmak? jaemin, bu çocuk seni taciz mi ediyor?'' kelimelerin değerini anlayan genç çocuk, sürekli böyle bir yanlış anlaşılmaya sebep olan diliyle kendine söverken hala başını sağa sola sallıyordu.</p>
<p>''hayır, donghyuck.'' gözlerini kapamış ve içinden artık kendini daha iyi ifade edecek konuşma için motive etmişti. ''lucas her ne kadar beni takip ediyor olsa da kötü biri değil, cidden değil. ona döneceğimi düşündüğünden böyle yaptığının bilincindeyim ve onu kırmak istemiyorum.''</p>
<p>''bu yüzden sahte bir ilişki istiyorsun?''</p>
<p>jaemin bu kez başını aşağı yukarı salladı. ''renjun ve diğer arkadaşım jisung'tan isteyemem çünkü onlara o gözle bakmayacağımı bilir.'' donghyuck kaşlarını kaldırmıştı, jaemin de sözlerini sürdürmüştü. ''etrafımda sandığın kadar yakın biri yok ve belki de lucas'a inandırıcı da gelmeyebilir lakin sen...'' gözlerini, esmer olanın gözlerine çıkarmıştı. ''seni uzun zamandır tanıyor sayılırım. belki arkadaş diyebileceğimiz bir ilişkimiz olmadı ama yine de birbirimizi uzun zamandır tanıyoruz ve bana yardım edebileceğini düşünüyorum.''</p>
<p>''bunu neden yapayım ki? bunun harika bir plan olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun cidden? ya seninle çıktığımızı duyarsa ve yine de başından defolup gitmezse? ya iyi sandığın ve kalbini kırmak istemediğin herif takıntılı bir manyaksa -ki bana sorarsan altı aydır seni takip ediyorsa gerçekten kafadan üşütük biri gibi.'' </p>
<p>''ne yapmamı istiyorsun?'' jaemin, uzun zamandır bu olanların baskısıyla donghyuck'a bağırmasa da sesindeki sertlik ne kadar sinirli olduğunu belli ediyordu. ''yapmayacaksan yapmıyorum de donghyuck. artık uğraşacak gücüm yok.''</p>
<p>''bu kadar sinirli olman çok saçma, benden yardım isteyen sensin.''</p>
<p>''ve sen beni kabul etmedin.''</p>
<p>donghyuck hafifçe sırıttığında jaemin çenesini kitlemişti. ''ben henüz bir cevap verdiğimi hatırlamıyorum?''</p>
<p>başında düşündüğü donghyuck'un onu alaya alacağı fikri gün yüzüne çıkıyor gibi gelse de jaemin hiçbir şey söylemedi. ikisi serin havada birbirleri hariç her yere bakıp bu durumu düşünüyorlardı. donghyuck reddetmemişti, bu jaemin için evet anlamına gelirdi -ki bu da donghyuck ile sahte bir ilişkiye başladıklarını gösterirdi. donghyuck ise tereddütteydi; bu lucas denen herif jaemin'i rahatsız ediyorsa işi <em>sahte bir ilişkiyle</em> bitiremeyeceğini hissetse dahi bunu az önce beyaz tenli çocuğun ona kızmasına bakılırsa kabul ettirmesi zor olacaktı. jaemin'in dediği gibiydi, o ve kendisi çok fazla yakınlıkları olan insanlar değillerdi. aynı okullara gitmişler, aynı dersleri almışlardı, bir de kapı komşularıydı ama bu da onları yakınlaştırmış değildi. ikisi çok farklı hayatların insanlarıydı, farklı zevkleri vardı ve bunu göstermekten çekinmiyorlardı lakin donghyuck, uzun zamandır tanıdığı bu çocuğu da böyle bir durumun içinde bırakacak biri de değildi. </p>
<p>''pekala,'' dedi başı tüm saçmalıklarla şişmek üzereyken. belki de jaemin haklıysa çok bir şey yapmasına gerek kalmadan ona yardım edip onu bu işin içinden kurtarabilirdi. ''seninle sahte bir ilişki yaşarım.''</p>
<p>jaemin, yüzündeki gülümsemeyi engelleyemiyordu ancak yine de heyecanla sordu. ''gerçekten mi?'' donghyuck'un başını sallaması onu keyiflendirmişti. </p>
<p>''ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum ama jaemin. yani sadece adımı kullanmak da istiyorsan buna da tamamım ancak lucas denen bu çocuğun karşısına çıkmam gerekiyor mu? gerekiyorsa bu nasıl olacak?'' jaemin, bunları donghyuck'un teklifini geri çevireceğini düşündüğü için pek üstünde kafa patlatmadığı ayrıntılardı lakin kesinlikle endişe edecek bir durum yoktu. </p>
<p>''yarın işe kaçta gidiyorsun?'' jaemin basit bir başlangıç adına kafasındaki soruyu sorduğunda donghyuck dudaklarını büzdü. </p>
<p>''öğlen falan genelde. çoğunlukla akşamları çalıştığım için sabahları hep uyurum.''</p>
<p>aldığı cevap jaemin'in yüzünü bir kez daha gülümsetmişti, esmer çocuk ise içindeki kötü his yüzünden tepki verememişti. ''sabah yedide kalkmanı istiyorum.''</p>
<p>donghyuck ancak o zaman kaşlarını çatıp karşısındaki ciddi çocuğa bir ifade verebilmişti, ''ne? neden o kadar erken kalkıyorum ki?'' jaemin, onun sabahları erken kalkmaktan nefret ettiğini okul zamanları bayan lee'nin bağırış çağırışlarından biliyordu. ortaokulu fazla hatırlamasa da lisede her gün ikisi kapıdan çıkarken birbirlerini görürlerdi; beyaz tenli çocuk, onun bir ölü gibi görünen kamburuyla, açık düğmeleriyle, boynundan sarkmış hazırlıksız kravatıyla ve yarı kapalı, şişik gözleriyle karşılaşırdı. </p>
<p>başını iki yana salladı. ''dersim saat dokuzda. kahvaltı da yaptığımdan erken uyanmak daha iyi. böylelikle beni okuluma bırakabilirsin. yarın lucas'ın da dersi erken bu sebeple oto parkta arkadaşlarını beklerken bizi göreceğine eminim.''</p>
<p>donghyuck vazgeçmek için geç kaldığının farkında olarak dudaklarını yaladı. ''ben sekizi on geçe kalkıyorum ve tam olarak sen de aynı saatte evden çıkıyorsun. yarım saatte seni oraya götürüyorum, sonrasında da yatağıma geri dönüyorum. tamam mıdır?''</p>
<p>beyaz tenli çocuk, onun kararlı cümlelerine isyan etmek üzereydi: yetişemeyeceğini, onun hazırlanamayacağını, lucas'ın kendilerini göremeyeceğini bir bir dilinin ucuna götürürken esmer olanın kalkık kaşlarını fark etti. dudak büzdü. neticede donghyuck kabul etmişti ama böyle isteklerle onu soğutup vazgeçirmek de istemiyordu. ''geç kalırsam ne yaparsın?''</p>
<p>''geç kalmayacaksın,'' donghyuck gülümsemişti ona. ''söz veriyorum.''</p>
<p>jaemin elini uzattı; donghyuck, çocuğun elini kavrayıp sıkarken daha iyi hissediyordu. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>jaemin, üstüne ince ceketini giydiğinde ve bugün tek dersi için kitabını aldığında hazırdı; dışarıya donghyuck'un istediği saatte çıkmıştı ve havanın henüz daha bahar olması sebebiyle sabahları rüzgar ve soğuk yerini koruyordu. nemlendirici sürdüğü dudaklarını yaladı. normalde asla bunu yapmaz, ne olur ne olmaz diye bir saat öncesinde orada olması gerekirdi ama şimdi elli dakika kalmıştı dersinin başlamasına ve kendisi hala evinin önündeydi. inanılır gibi değildi lakin donghyuck'a güveniyordu, daha doğrusu <em>güvenmek istiyordu. </em></p>
<p>kalçasını iki evin arasında çitlere doğru yaslamış ve ara sıra da omzunun üzerinden donghyuck'un evinin önüne bakınmıştı. dün akşam anlaştıklarından sonra ikisi de evlerine dönmüştü, daha fazla konuşmamışlardı. jaemin yalnızca uyumadan önce donghyuck'a hatırlatmak için mesaj atmıştı. esmer olan da başını bilgisayarından kaldırıp penceresinden doğru odasına, kendisine bakmıştı. ona gülümseyip jaemin yatağına girmişti. donghyuck ise <em>iyi geceler</em> yazıp göndermişti. </p>
<p>kaçta uyumuştu emin değildi, o gözlerini kapar kapamaz uyuyakalmıştı ancak komşusu geceleyen biriydi. bazen bilgisayar oyunlarına o kadar kaptırırdı ki kendini jaemin bazı günler onu hiç uyumamış bir şekilde, sabah kalktığında yine bilgisayarının önünde bulurdu. o anlarda gözlerini kısar, başını iki yana sallardı. </p>
<p>''neredesin?'' kolundaki saati kontrol etti. iki dakika daha geçtiğinde içindeki endişe büyüdü. donghyuck'un uyanıp uyanmadığına bakamamıştı çünkü perdesi çekiliydi. acaba uyanmış mıydı? ayrıca neden perdesini çekmişti ki? jaemin'e güvenmemiş miydi? beyaz tenli çocuk bunu düşünürken yan evin kapısı hızla açılmıştı. donghyuck dışarıya uzun siyah kotu, siyah uzun kollu ince kazağı ve üzerindeki ceketi ile çıktığında jaemin gülümsemeye başladı. büyük ihtimalle uğraşmamak adına böyle giyinmişti. ''günaydın.''</p>
<p>esmer olan süratle yanına ulaşmıştı. elindeki iki kaskı fark etmişti bu kez jaemin. ona uzatılan kaskı eline aldı. ''günaydın. atla hadi.'' donghyuck'un motoruna binmesini bekledi başta. kaskı takmadan önce yine konuşmuştu. ''bu şekilde üşümez misin? ince giyinmişsin ve motora bineceksin.''</p>
<p>jaemin bunu düşünmemiş olsa da omuz silkti. sorun olacağını düşünmüyordu. kaskı taktıktan sonra donghyuck'un omzuna tutunmuş ve arkasına yerleşmişti. ellerini onun karnının önünde birleştirirken ona <em>hazır mısın</em> sorusuna bağırarak yanıt vermişti. ''bağırmana gerek yok, jaemin.'' demişti donghyuck. ''kaskın ses geçirmediğini falan mı sanıyorsun?''</p>
<p>cevap vermek istese de donghyuck'un birden motorunu çalıştırması ile susup yola odaklanmıştı. jaemin'in dikkatini hiçbir zaman taşıtlar çekmezdi. lucas ile çıktığı zamanlarda uzun olan kendisine araba sürmekten keyif aldığını belirtirdi ancak o bunlardan gerçekten hoşlanmıyordu. ama motor ona daha bir imkansız gibi gelirdi. daha tehlikeli gördüğü için olabilirdi tabi. donghyuck'un motorunu ilk gördüğünde -liseden mezun olduklarından hemen sonra- bunun ne kadar gereksiz bir taşıt olduğunu bile kendince belirtmişti. sürmek hala istemediği bir durumdu lakin arkada hızlı geçen nesneleri, binaları görmek onu mutlu etmişti. sanki zamana karşı gelirmiş gibiydi.</p>
<p>üniversitenin oto parkına girdiklerinde jaemin gözlerini kırpıştırıp etrafını daha net algılamaya başladı. başını hafifçe kaldırdı. o anda donghyuck'a ne kadar çok yaslandığını da fark etmişti. donghyuck, geçen geldiği taraftan girip boş bir yerde durduğunda jaemin bu kadar erken gelmelerine şaşırmıştı. hızlı olduklarını biliyordu elbet ama bu kadar hızlı olduklarını da kavrayamamıştı. ''inebilirsin.'' demişti. </p>
<p>jaemin yine donghyuck'tan tutunarak motordan inmişti. ikisi birden kasklarını çıkardılar. donghyuck bir ayağıyla motoru tutuyordu resmen. sonrasında motoru sabitleyip inmişti. ''burada mı?'' jaemin kim olduğunu bildiği için gözleriyle oto parkı aradı. düşündüğü gibi lucas ve iki arkadaşı oto parkın yukarısındaki balkonda durmuş burayı izliyorlardı. istemsizce beyaz tenli çocuğun kalbi hızlanmaya başlamıştı. başını salladı saçlarını düzeltir gibi yaparak. </p>
<p>donghyuck dönüp bakmak istese de buna engel oldu. içindeki kötü his var olduğundan kendini durdurmak çok zor gelmişti. jaemin'in elinde kaskını aldı. ''dersin kaçta bitecek?''</p>
<p>''bugün yalnızca tek dersim var.'' bileğindeki saati kontrol etti. ''yirmi dakika sonra başlayacak. üç saatlik bir ders olacak. blok yaparsak daha kısa bir zamanda çıkabilirim.''</p>
<p>donghyuck anladığını belirtir gibi başını salladı ve jaemin'in yanağına elini yasladı. diğeri bunu beklemediği için birden afallasa da onun neden birden bunu yaptığını elbette anlamıştı. esmer olan hafifçe yanağını seviyordu, rüzgardan dolayı serin yanağı şimdi sıcacık olmuş sayılırdı. jaemin gülümsedi. donghyuck gülümsemese de kötü bir duruşu yoktu. ''eğer erken çıkarsan söyle, işim çıkmazsa seni alırım.''</p>
<p>o an ona çok önceleri hiç merak etmediği işini sormak geçti içinden. gerçekten onun nerede çalıştığını bilmiyor oluşu birden anlamsız bir şekilde saçma gelmişti. sormadı, bunun yerine onu onayladı. ''dikkatli git. derse gitmem gerek.'' </p>
<p>geri çekildi ve ona el salladı. donghyuck'ta aynısını yaptığında lucas'a bakma gereği duymadan hızla merdivenleri çıkmış ve dersliğine doğru ilerlemişti. lucas'ın bunları görmeme gibi bir ihtimali olduğunu düşünmüyordu ancak yanlış bir şey yapıyormuş gibi karnı ağrıyordu. </p>
<p>donghyuck, yedek kaskı motoruna koydu ve kendi kaskını takmadan önce saçlarını bir iki kere elleriyle düzeltti. gözleri balkona kayarken kendisine bakan çocuğu fark etti. zaten fark edilmeyecek gibi değildi. o bakışları sırtında bile hissetmişti. kaskı taktı ve motorunu çalıştırdı. içindeki ses bu işin doğruluğundan emin olmasa da bir yola girdiğini ve o yolda jaemin'i yalnız bırakamayacağını söylüyordu. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>''donghyuck da kim?'' jisung onlar kafedeyken sordu.</p>
<p>kendisi iki yıl önce chenle ile birlikte onlarla renjun'in hayvan haklarıyla ilgili kulübünde tanıştığı için jaemin'e yardım eden bu kişiyi tanımıyordu. adını da daha önce onlardan duymadığından merak etmemesi için hiçbir sebep kalmamıştı. renjun soğuk içeceğini yudumlarken jaemin başını kaldırdı. ''benim komşum, ayriyeten eskiden aynı okullara gitmiştik.''</p>
<p>''seninle sevgili olmayı kabul etti yani?''</p>
<p><em>sahte sevgilim</em>, diyerek içinden düzeltti jaemin ama bunu yüksek sesle söylemek istemedi. lucas'ı, o ve donghyuck oto parka girdiklerinden beri görmemişti ve açıkçası bu biraz garipti. işe yarıyor gibi görünüyordu. gerçekten birini bulduğunu düşündüğü için lucas ondan vaz mı geçmişti? bunu her halükarda göze alamadığından insanların olduğu ortamda fazla konuşmamaya çalışıyordu. </p>
<p>her an onun nefesini ensesinde hissedecekmiş gibi gergindi.</p>
<p>başını salladı. renjun içeceğini içmeye kısa bir ara verdi. ''şu lucas'ın takım arkadaşlarından biri kulübe geliyordu, ondan dedikodu almaya çalıştım. sanırım cidden onun senin sevgilin olduğunu düşünüyor. <em>güzel</em>.''</p>
<p>güzel mi değil mi emin değildi; tek istediği bu planın işe yaraması, rahat nefes almaya kavuşmak zorunda kaldığıydı. dün dersi bittikten sonra donghyuck'a mesaj atmak konusunda kararsız kalmıştı çünkü çocuk onları sırf lucas'a oyun oynamak istermişçesine teklif etmişti ama yine de tepkisiz kalamamış, ona dersten çıktığını belirten o mesajı atmıştı. donghyuck hemen olmasa da çok geçmeden mesaj atmış ve işe geçeceğini yazmıştı. ardından hemen eklemişti: <em>işe geçmeden önce seni alabilirim? birazcık geç gitsem sorun olmaz.</em></p>
<p>jaemin ise gülümseyip arkadaşıyla buluşacağı yalanını yazmıştı. kendisi için zaman harcamasını istememişti, zaten sabah olanlardan sonra lucas'ı görmediğinden sorun etmemişti. </p>
<p>''lucas hyung görünmüyor, sizce bu plan işe yaradı mı?'' küçük olan tekrar bir soru sorduğunda jaemin kendine gelip sırtını sandalyesine yaslamıştı. </p>
<p>''bilemiyorum, renjun haklıysa belki?''</p>
<p>başka bir şey söylemesine gerek kalmadan kafenin girişine bakmıştı jaemin. içeriye giren donghyuck'u gördüğünde sertçe yutkundu. dün donghyuck kendisi ders çalışırken eve gelmiş, mesaj atıp başını notlarından kaldırmasına yardımcı olmuştu. o ikisi pencerelerinden birbirlerini görebilmiş olsalar dahi mesajlaşmayı tercih etmişlerdi. </p>
<p>
  <b>kimden: lee donghyuck (komşu)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>günün nasıldı?</em>
</p>
<p>o an esmer çocuğun daha net olmasını istemişti: belli ki lucas ile olan durumu merak ediyordu lakin bunu belirtse her şey daha kolay olur gibi gelmişti. </p>
<p>
  <b>kime: lee donghyuck (komşu)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>iyiydi. lucas'ı görmedim bile.</em>
</p>
<p>başını kaldırıp pencereden esmer çocuğu izlemişti, gözlerini telefonunda tutuyordu; annesinin verdiği içeceği ağzında bekletiyordu. jaemin gülümsemiş ve yarın onu arkadaşlarıyla takıldığı üniversitenin yakınındaki kafeye davet etmişti. direkt olarak lucas'ın buraya da geldiğini belirtmese de çocuğun kaşlarının çatılmasından böyle anladığını fark etmişti. donghyuck ise müsait olacağı bir vakitte gelebileceğini dile getirmişti. şimdide buradaydı. dediği gibi gelmişti. </p>
<p>jaemin onu izlerken donghyuck üzerindeki bakışların yoğunluğundan başını uzun olana çevirmişti. liseden tanıdığı renjun'i gördüğünde dudak uçları yukarıya çıkmıştı, silik bir gülümseme bahşetmişti sanki ona. uzun zamandır onu hiç görmemişti, jaemin'i görmeye geldiğinde eğer evdeyse penceresinden görürdü, o kadar. diğer çocuğu ise hiç tanımıyordu ama şaşkın bakışlarından etkilenmemeye çalışmıştı. </p>
<p>donghyuck masaya gelmeden önce jaemin, jisung'un ''bu o mu? donghyuck bu mu?'' dediğini işitse de cevap vermemişti. elbette lee donghyuck buydu. </p>
<p>''merhaba,'' genelde utangaç biri değildi esmer olan ancak garip hissetmişti. yabancı insanlara karşı da kendini göstermekten çekinmezdi ama ne diyeceğini bilememişti şu anda. ''geç kaldım mı?''</p>
<p>jaemin başını sağa solla sallarken konuşmuştu, yanındaki onun için beklettiği boş sandalyeye yerleşirken diğeri. ''hayır. bu arada seni arkadaşlarımla tanıştırayım. bu huang renjun, belki hatırlamışsındır, aynı sınıftaydık.''</p>
<p>''uzun zaman oldu.''</p>
<p>renjun soğuk içeceğinden yudum almak yerine pipetini ısırırken aynı cümleyi söyleyiverdi. ikisi sonrasında anlaşmış gibi daha tatlı bir tebessüm vermişlerdi birbirlerine. ''bu da park jisung.''</p>
<p>''lee donghyuck.'' kendini tanıttığında jaemin'e döndü. ''biliyorlar mı?''</p>
<p>''elbette,'' beyaz tenli çocuk mırıldandığında esmer olan en azından daha rahat olabileceğini hissetmiş gibi sırtını sandalyeye yaslamış ve bir bacağını diğerinin üstüne atmıştı. ''geldiğin için teşekkür ederim.'' normalde donghyuck, karşısında her daim kendine ters cevap veren çocuğun birden bu denli uysal görünmesiyle dalga geçmek istese de kendini tutarak onun teşekkürünü kabul etmiş ve birden renjun sayesinde açılan eskileri yad etme kervanına katılmıştı. </p>
<p>jisung lise anılarını dinlerken yalnızca gülerek eşlik ediyordu. ''bir keresinde jaemin kafasını direğe vurmuştu,'' diyerek girdiğinde renjun, donghyuck anıyı anında hatırlayarak kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. hepsi o kadar kaptırmıştı ki kendilerini anılara, onları izleyen gözlerin farkına bile varamamışlardı; jaemin, bu konuda özel bir alarm geliştirmiş gibi sızlanmalarının arasından o gözleri seçemese gerçekten de komik olan bu anıyı dinlemeye devam edebilirdi. </p>
<p>donghyuck, yanındaki çocuğun gerginliğini saniyesinde alan ilk kişiydi, bakışlarını onun çevirdiği yere çekince geçen gün oto parkta rast geldiği uzun boylu, atletik çocuğu görmüştü. dudaklarını yaladı ve aynı anda ikisi birden birbirlerine baktılar. lucas'ı tanımamasına imkan yoktu. uzun boylu çocuk yapabilse gözlerinden ateş fırlatabilirdi, donghyuck bunu hissedebiliyordu ve bu onu belirli bir nedenden dolayı sinirlendirse dahi aynı vakit keyiflendiriyordu. gözlerini hızla çekip fark ettiği lakin jisung'u kıramadığından hikayeyi anlatmayı sürdüren renjun'in üzerine götürmüştü, ayrıca bir kolunu rahatlıkla jaemin'in omuzlarına sarmış ve onu kendine çekebilmişti. </p>
<p>ancak o zaman beyaz tenli çocuk girdiği transtan çıkarak onu kendisine çeken gence bakmıştı. yüzündeki gülüşü engelleyemezken donghyuck, renjun'in son verdiği hikaye ardından kahkaha atmıştı. ''bir keresinde de donghyuck bizi bir öğretmene şikayet etmişti.''</p>
<p>donghyuck iç çekmişti. ''şikayet eden ben değildim, jeno'ydu. bunu defalarca jaemin'e de söyledim. siz neden anlamamakta ısrarcısınız?''</p>
<p>renjun genişçe sırıttı. ''yine de jeno'yu durdurmadın, değil mi?''</p>
<p>inkar etmemişti diğeri, bu diğerlerinin daha çok gülmesine yol açmıştı. jaemin, onu izleyen gözlerin huzursuzluğundan az çok kurtulmuş gibiydi ve donghyuck'un hala bir kolu altında sakince durabiliyordu. rahatsız görünmüyordu. ''bu arada jeno ile hala görüşüyor musun?''</p>
<p>başını sallamıştı esmer olan. ''birlikte çalışıyoruz hatta. geçen sene okulu bıraktı, mühendisliğin ona göre olmadığını söyledi.''</p>
<p>''ne iş yapıyorsun?'' renjun hemencecik dudaklarının arasından kaçırdığında bu soruyu, jaemin ile göz göze gelmişlerdi. en yakın arkadaşının bakışlarından bu bilgi hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğini onun merakla dudak ısırmasından anlayabilmişti. ''tabi senin için sorun olmayacaksa söylemek?''</p>
<p>''hayır,'' omuzlarını silkti. ''jeno ve ben bir dans stüdyosunda çalışıyoruz. küçük bir dans grubumuz var.''</p>
<p>''gerçekten mi?'' en gençleri, jisung, heyecanla söylediğinde donghyuck sırıttı ve başını salladı. </p>
<p>''evet,'' biraz utanmış gibi görünüyordu bu sebeple jaemin onun bu yönünü görebildiği için şaşkın aynı zamanda mutluydu. donghyuck'la dalga geçebileceği bir yön bulabilmek onun adına altın kazanmış gibi bir değerdi. ''o kadar iyi değiliz ama.''</p>
<p>''içimdeki ses alçakgönüllü olduğunu söylüyor.'' renjun eklediğinde esmer olan alaya alır gibi bakışlarını çekti.</p>
<p>jaemin şimdiye kadar hiç konuşmamış, bu konu üzerine yorum eklememişti; donghyuck bundan ne bekleyeceğine emin değildi fakat komşusundan, şu anda ise sahte sevgilisi olan çocuktan bu konuda hafifte olsa bir alay beklemedi dese yalan olacaktı çünkü kendisi ona göre hep hayalperest bir insan olmuştu ve jaemin böyle şeylere hep gerçekleşmesi imkansıza yakın bir hayal olarak bakardı. o an aklına lise sonda ders esnasında beyaz tenli çocuğun öğretmenlerinin sorusu üzerine meslekler hakkında konuşması gelmişti; şöyle şeyler demişti uzun olan: üniversite kurtuluştur. para edecek meslek yapmak istiyorum. kimse olmayacak hayaller üzerine koşmamalı. </p>
<p><em>iyi de,</em> demişti donghyuck o sırada, <em>ben para edecek meslek yapmak değil, seveceğim ve pişman olmayacağım bir mesleği tercih etmek istiyorum. </em></p>
<p>jaemin ile ne kadar zıt olduğunu o anda da fark etmişti, şu anda olduğu gibi. </p>
<p>''bir gün sizi stüdyoya davet etmeyi çok isterim.'' biraz ağız alışkanlığı ile söylenmiş olsa da renjun'in ona onay vermesi kendisini mutlu etmişti. başını çevirip kolunun altındaki jaemin'e bakınca kendisine baktığını görmüştü. renjun ve jisung biraz mahremiyet düşünmelerinden dolayı gerek o ikisine bakmak yerine birbirleriyle muhabbete başlamışlardı. ''bir sorun mu var?'' sadece bakıştıklarından donghyuck sormak durumunda hissetmişti kendini. </p>
<p>''hiç dans edebildiğini bilmezdim.''</p>
<p>olabildiği kadar omuz silkmişti. ''eminim daha bilmediğin çok şeye sahibim.''</p>
<p>''bu bir ego kasması mıydı?''</p>
<p>gülümsedi. ''sen nasıl istersen.'' ikisi biraz daha sessiz kaldıklarından sonra onları izleyen gözlerin konusundan kaçamamışlardı. ''hep böyle mi?''</p>
<p>jaemin ancak o zaman kaşlarını çatmıştı. ''hep böyle mi derken?''</p>
<p>''seni takip ediyor, eğer bunu hep yapıyorsa bunun adı tacizdir, jaemin.'' altındaki çocuğun gerildiğini anladığında bir an susmak istedi ancak gerçekleri saklamak asla hedefleri arasında yoktu. ''kötü bir insan olarak düşünmek istemiyorsun, kendinde kötü görünmek istemiyorsun ama bu bir yere kadar götürür seni. böyle bir durumda kötüleşebilirsin.''</p>
<p>''onu tanımıyorsun, donghyuck. iyi biri.''</p>
<p>''hayır, tanımıyorum.'' usulca başını aşağı yukarı salladı esmer olan. ''fakat biri seni istemedikten sonra onun sana geri döneceğini düşünerek o kişiyi takip etmenin taciz olduğunu biliyorum.''</p>
<p>''bunu yapmayalım,'' jaemin kendini onun kolunun altından çekerken donghyuck ona izin verdi. renjun ve jisung her ne kadar birbirleriyle muhabbet ederse etsinler diğer ikisinin konuşmalarına misafir oluyor, sessizleşiyorlardı. neyse ki bu muhabbetin yalnızca kendi masalarında duyulabileceğinin farkında olarak rahatlardı. ''sana demiştim yapmayacaksan yapma, gücüm yok demiştim.''</p>
<p>''yalnızca sana karşı dürüst olmaya çalışıyorum.''</p>
<p>''lütfen.'' bir kez daha lafı kesildiğinde esmer olan bunun konuşma sonu olduğunun bilincindeydi. devam etmeyecekti, jaemin zeki biriydi ve ona açıklamaya çalışmıştı, gerisi kendini pek ilgilendirmiyordu. aslında böyle düşünmese de öyle düşünmek zorunda hissediyordu. ''içecek alacağım. soğudu.''</p>
<p>donghyuck onun yerine gönüllü olmuştu. ''ben alabilirim, zaten kendime de alacağım. bir şey istiyor musunuz?'' diğerlerine sorduğunda ikisi hayır cevabını vermişti. renjun ortamdaki gerginlikten soğuk içeceğini hala bitirmiş sayılmazdı.</p>
<p>''ben,'' diyerek girdiğinde jaemin, donghyuck hemen onu kesmişti aynı şekilde. </p>
<p>''sütlü kahve, değil mi?'' beyaz tenli çocuğun başını salladığını görünce gülümsedi. ''hatırlıyorum.''</p>
<p>içecekleri almak için uzaklaştığında, renjun içeceğini boş vererek jaemin'e doğru eğilmişti. ''bu da neydi?''</p>
<p>''neyden bahsediyorsun?'' jaemin anlamazlıktan gelip kollarını birbirine bağladığında kısa olan göz devirmişti. </p>
<p>''donghyuck'un yanlış olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?''</p>
<p>bilmiyordu. lucas hakkında, onun kötü olduğunu düşünmek istemiyordu. onu sevmiyordu, en azından eskisi gibi o derecede ama lucas'ı tanımıştı, onu biliyordu bu yüzden kötü göremiyordu. doğru muydu? emin değildi. tek bildiği bir şeyleri sorunsuz halletmekti. ''bunu konuşmak istemiyorum, cidden.''</p>
<p>''bana sorarsan,'' renjun eklemeyi sürdürdü. ''donghyuck doğruyu söylüyor.''</p>
<p>''bana <em>bunu </em>yapmamı söyleyen sendin.'' <em>sahte sevgili. </em>bunu lucas etraflarındayken söylemeye cesareti yoktu. </p>
<p>''ben sen o çocuğun karşısına geçip beni izlemekten vazgeç diyemediğin, demek istemediğin için bu öneriyi verdim. farklı yani.''</p>
<p>en yakın arkadaşlar susarken jisung iç çekmiş ve bakışlarını yeni sipariş verme hakkı kazanmış esmere çevirmişti. ardından onun siparişin hazır olmasını beklerken etrafına göz gezdirmesine, en sonunda da lucas'la buluşturmasına tanık olmuştu. donghyuck ve lucas birbirlerinin gözlerine uzunca, çekinmeden bakarken küçük olan artık biliyordu bu işin sonu hiç iyi bitmeyecekti. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*bilgilendirme: ficte geçecek kulüp olayları gerçekte bizde böyle işlemiyor -kısmen en azından- ve ben bu kısmı bir tayland dizisinden almış olabilirim. dizinin adı aklımda değil, uzun süre önce izlediğimden ne olduğunu da hatırlamıyorum. söylemek istedim sadece, aklınızda bulunsun:*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jaemin mutfağa inip abisinin onun için bıraktığı sandviçi yerken bir yandan da onu görüntülü arayan renjun'la konuşmaya çalışıyordu. ağzındaki lokmayı yutmadan önce renjun kaşlarını çatmış ve o sinirlendiğinde her zaman olan dudak gerilme hareketini yapmıştı; jaemin kıkırdarken en yakın arkadaşı söylenmişti. ''kulübü kapatmalıyız da ne demek?'' konu onun gönüllü hayvanları koruma kulübü ile ilgiliydi. renjun'den o kulübü kapamalarını çünkü artık bütçe ayırmayacaklarını dile getirmişlerdi, haliyle kısa olanın tepesi atmış ve onların bütçesinin gideceği, onun deyimiyle 'abuk subuk sporcular' kulübüne kafa tutmuştu. ''durmadım tabi ki de. kedilerimize ne olacak sanıyorlar? kuşlarımız. bay sevimli ne hale gelir arkadaşlarını göremeyince?'' bay sevimli, renjun'in gizlice kulüpte beslediği tavşandı. jaemin o tatlı tavşanı seviyordu elbette, buna dudak büzdü. </p><p>''bende bay sevimli'nin yalnız kalmasını istemem.''</p><p>renjun gözlerini açmıştı. ''değil mi ama!? buna izin veremem, hafta sonu o abuk subuk sporcuların olduğu kulübün başkanıyla konuşmaya gidiyoruz.''</p><p>jaemin, boğazında kalmasın diye içtiği su yüzünden birkaç saniye gecikmek durumunda kaldı. başını indirdi ve arkadaşına baktı. ''bu plana ne zaman dahil oldum?''</p><p>''bütçemizin kesildiğini öğrendiğim an.'' renjun anında cevap verdiğinde diğeri iç çekti. evi havalandırmak için perdesini sıyırıp penceresini açarken bir yandan da gözleri karşı bahçede, bayan lee'ye yani annesine yardım eden donghyuck'a kaydı. onunla geçen kafeye geldiklerinden beridir pek konuşmamışlardı. birbirlerine odalarındaki pencerelerden bakıp iyi geceler mesajı yazmışlardı lakin daha fazlası olmamıştı. jaemin, iki günü donghyuck onu okuluna bırakmadan geçirmişti. lucas'ı görse de çocuk onu rahatsız edici bir yakınlıkta durmuyordu, işin iyi yanı en azından onunla iletişim kurmaya çalışmıyordu. donghyuck'un en son dediklerinden dolayı bunu düşünmemek elde değildi. her şey kendiliğinden biterse ne kadar rahat olurdu kim bilir? </p><p>jaemin salona geçti ve arkadaşıyla biraz daha konuşmak için koltuğa yerleşti. ''sporculardan bahsediyorsun renjun, bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum.'' ister istemez yine zihninin ucuna yerleşen eski sevgilisiyle gergince tırnaklarını avuç içlerine bastırdı, arkadaşı muhtemelen yanında olsaydı bu kadar gerildiğinden kendisini azarlardı. </p><p>''lucas yüzünden mi?'' adını duymak yüzünü düşürmüş olsa dahi renjun devam etmişti konuşmasına. ''bunun için donghyuck ile neden konuşmuyorsun?''</p><p>uzun olanın aklı karışmıştı. ''neyden bahsediyorsun?''</p><p>''şey, açıkçası pek sevgili gibi görünmüyorsunuz, tabi eğer hala bunu sürdürüyorsanız.'' o da kafedeki konuşmaları hatırladığından böyle konuşmuştu: jaemin iç çekmişti. ''sosyal medyaya fotoğraf atmaya ne dersiniz? ya da ne bileyim yalnızca çocuğu kafeye bir kez davet ettiğinde biteceğini düşünmesen? biraz daha samimi görünmelisin, demeye çalıştığım bu.'' </p><p>kendisi de biliyordu bunun bu şekilde göründüğünden, en büyük korkularından biri böyle bir işe başladıktan sonra fark edilmek olmuştu zaten ama bir yandan donghyuck ile son konuşmaları aklına geliyor, diğer yandan da onu rahatsız etmekten korkuyordu çünkü esmer olan belli ki bu tür şeylerden hoşlanmıyordu. renjun'in dediğini ne onayladı ne de onaylamadı; yalnızca onun arkada annesi çağırdıktan sonra gitmesi gerektiğini işitti, başını sallayıp ona hızlı bir veda verdi. kulüp durumu bir son noktaya varılmasa da jaemin emindi ki renjun onu zorla olsa kolundan tutarak götürecek, yüzleştirecekti. hoş, zorlamasına gerek kalmadan da kendisi arkadaşını yalnız bırakmaya gücü yetmeyerek peşinden gidecekti. </p><p>içi içini yiyerek yerinden kalktı ve penceresinden hala görebildiği iki insana baktı. evde kimse yoktu, ders çalışmalıydı yahut biraz tembellik yaparak film listesinden birini seçip izleyebilirdi fakat hiçbirini tercih etmeyip kendini evlerinin arka bahçesine çıkarken buldu. çitler uzun olsa da yandaki bahçeyi göremeyecek kadar da uzun değildi. bayan lee büyük ihtimalle yine çiçekleriyle uğraşıyordu, donghyuck ona her istediğini getiriyordu; gübre, toprak, tohumlar yahut saksılar... tam bir karmaşa vuku bulmuştu ancak jaemin kendi kendine gülerek onları izliyordu şimdi çünkü bayan lee, donghyuck bir çiçeğini yanlışlıkla ezeceğini fark ettiğinde çığlık atar gibi isyan etmişti. kıkırdadı ve alışkanlıkla elini yanaklarına koydu. daha fazla kendisi de gizli bir misafir gibi kalamamış, annesi bağırırken ona karşılık veren kısa çocuğun gözleri onu bulmuştu. gülüşü solmuştu, şaşkınca ona bakakalmıştı. sanki burada olmaları bir tesadüfmüş, hiç karşılaşmamışlar gibi. oğlunun bakışlarını takip eden orta yaşlı kadın jaemin'i gördüğünde çiçeğini unutmuş ve başını kaldırmıştı. ''aman tanrım, jaemin. nasılsın tatlım?''</p><p>beyaz tenli olan bakışlarını kadına çevirdi, diğerinin bakışlarını şimdilik görmezden gelerek. ''iyiyim, bayan lee. siz nasılsınız?'' çitlere doğru yürümüş, daha da yakınlaşarak kollarını orada bağlamıştı. çenesini bastırıp onların bahçelerine daha rahat bakabiliyordu. ''çiçeklerinizle mi ilgileniyorsunuz?''</p><p>kadın başını sallamıştı ve tekrarlatılan işine geri dönmek isteyerek oğlunun elinden minik küreği almıştı. ''yeni tohum aldım ve deneyeceğim. donghyuck da bana yardımcı olmak istedi.'' </p><p>esmer olan göz devirirken jaemin yine o sırıtışını vermişti. ''zorunda kaldım, istedim değil.'' annesinden bir dirsek alırken uzun olanın keyfi neredeyse yerine gelmişti; o an renjun ile konuştuğu her şeyi unutmuştu resmen. ''nasılsın?'' onun kendisiyle rahatça konuşması bir an garibine gitmişti, sonrasında ise bu derin düşüncelerinin belki de yalnızca kendisine ait olabileceğini sanmıştı. donghyuck gayet rahat görünüyordu ona karşı. biraz rahatlasa her şey daha iyi olabilirdi belki. </p><p>''iyiyim,'' dedi hafifçe omuz silkerek. ''biraz soluklanmak için bahçeye çıkayım dedim.'' gereksiz bir ayrıntı verip vermediğine emin olamasa da diğeri bunu dert ediyor gibi değildi bu sebeple jaemin dudaklarını sıkıca birbirine bastırdı. iki çocuk birbirlerine soru soramadan bakışlarını üçüncü kişiye çevirmek durumunda kalmışlardı. </p><p>''jaemin madem soluklanmak istiyorsun, gel.'' kadın eliyle bahçenin arka girişini gösteriyordu. donghyuck'un bahçelerine geçmesi için bu kapıyı kullanması gerekiyordu. ''zaten bahar, bu sebeple dolaba soğusun diye limonata koymuştum. birlikte içeriz.'' reddedeceği sırada kadın ayağa kalkmış ve eliyle çocuğu çağırmaya devam etmişti. bayan lee, jaemin için çok tatlı ve asla reddedilmemesi gereken bir kadındı ancak biraz garip kaçacağını da düşünüyordu. donghyuck ile sahte sevgili işine giriştiğinden beri her şeyi çok düşünür olmuştu ve onun annesine garip yaklaşmaktan çekiniyordu. yine de kadın o kadar ısrarcıydı ki kendini donghyuck'un gözlerine bakıp 'geliyorum' mesajı vermekten alıkoyamadı. esmer olan tepki vermemişti. </p><p>jaemin, ilerledi ve donghyuck ona kapıyı açtığında hızla bahçeye adım attı. <em>tuhaftı</em>. hem birkaç gündür iyi geceler mesajlarını saymazsa konuşmadığı donghyuck ile yakın durmak hem de aynı şekilde birlikte onların bahçelerinde içecek içecek olmak. her zaman hatırladığı gibi, donghyuck ile komşu olsalar ve bazen birbirlerini sinir edecek kısa diyalogları oluşmuş olsa dahi hiçbir zaman bir yakınlaşma olmamıştı aralarında. hiçbir şekilde arkadaş olamamışlardı. eh, şu anda da donghyuck devam ediyorsa sahte sevgiliydiler. evet, tuhaftı. oldukça hem de. </p><p>''hemen oturun, donghyuck ona eşlik et bebeğim.'' orta yaşlı kadın hızla mutfaklarına koşturmuşken jaemin uğraştırmak durumunda kaldığı için hafif bir utangaçlık duyuyordu. yine de donghyuck'u izleyerek evlerinin önünde, gölgede kalan masaya oturmuştu. ikisi şimdi sessiz kalmış, içerideki kadını bekliyorlardı. uzun olan sessizliğin gerçekten gerici bir unsur olduğunun bilincinde olarak gergince yerinde kıpırdandı. ne dese bilmiyordu ya da konuşsa mıydı? ne konuşabilirdi?</p><p>''rahat olabilirsin, jaemin. kıvranma artık.'' esmer olan karşısındaki çocuğun acı çekmesine dayanamayarak artık gülümsemiş ve sırtını rahatlıkla geriye yaslamıştı. ''benimle ilgili bir problem mi var?''</p><p>''ne?'' uzun olan diğerinin gülüşüne sinir olsa da başını sağa sola salladı ve onun dediği gibi kıvranmayı kesti. ''hayır, neden seninle bir problem olsun?''</p><p>''neden benden bakışlarını kaçırıyorsun o zaman?''</p><p>bunu yapmak istememişti, yalnızca gerginleşmişti ve ne yapacağını sapıtmıştı. ''üzgünüm,'' diye mırıldandı artık onun kahverengilerine bakarken. ''en son yaptığımız konuşmadan sonra garip olduk sandım, yani bu benim kendimi geri çekmemden de kaynaklanmış olabilir.''</p><p>donghyuck başta hiçbir şey söylemedi ve hımladı lakin çocuğun keskin bakışları üzerinde kalmayı sürdürünce tepkisiz de kalamadı. ''açıkçası evet, sen bana hiçbir şey söylemeyince seni sinirlendirdiğimi ve senin kendi kabuğuna çekildiğini düşündüm.'' yüzünü düşürmüş olsa bile jaemin kabul edecekti esmer olanın neden bu şekilde düşündüğüne sebep olduğunu. dudakları gerildi, dümdüz bir çizgi gibiydiler ve donghyuck yine dayanamayıp alayla güldü. ''pekala, bu jaemin'e alışık değilim ben. bana cevap yetiştirmen gerekiyor.''</p><p>göz devirdi uzun olan. ''senin hiç değişmiyor olman güzel.'' ikisi de ortamın ilk bakışmalarına göre daha rahat olduğuna emin olduklarından sonra jaemin, diğerinin ona nasıl gittiğini sormasıyla konuşmaya başlamıştı. ''lucas konusu mu?'' omuz silkmişti diğeri. <em>her şey aslında</em>, demişti. ''şey, pek bir şey yok. zaten iki gün anca geçti. lucas ile karşılaşmadık, daha doğrusu onu görsem de benimle konuşmadı. az önce renjun aradı,'' <em>ona sahte ilişkimiz hakkında konuştuklarımızı söylesem mi</em> diye kalsa bile uzun olan hiçbir şey dile getirmedi o konuda. ''kulübünü kapatmalarına sebep olduğu için spor kulübünün genel başkanıyla görüşmeye gideceğini söyledi. gerçi gideceğiz.'' esmer olan kıkırdadı. ikisinin arkadaşlığı asla şaşırtmıyordu. ''spor kulübü fazla bütçe alıyor, gereğinden fazla.''</p><p>donghyuck, jaemin bunu belirtmemişti ancak dudaklarını yaladıktan sonra konuştu. ''eski sevgilin?''</p><p>jaemin gözlerini yine kaçırdı, bahçeyi tarafı ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. ''karşıma çıkacağını sanmam.''</p><p>saçma bir cümleydi bu. donghyuck alayla sırıttı. ''bu dediğine sen inanıyor musun?'' </p><p>hiçbir cevap alınmadı. kısa olan da geçen minik tartışmalarının tekrarlanmaması adına hiçbir şey eklemedi. zaten o anda da bayan lee gelmiş ve iki bardak ile kurabiyelerini masaya bırakmıştı. ''siz burada oturun, bende evdeki küçük işlerimi halledeyim.''</p><p>jaemin ''ama,'' demeye kalmadan kadın dudak büzmüş ve onu bölmüştü. </p><p>''hazır dinlenme arası bulmuşken donghyuck, siz konuşun. ben gelirim birazdan.'' hızla çıkan kadının arkasından üzülerek baksa da donghyuck sorun yokmuş gibi bardaklara limonata doldurmuş ve diğerine uzatmıştı. ikisi bir süre sessizce limonatalarını içip kurabiyelerini yemişlerdi ve şikayetçi değillerdi bu ortamdan. jaemin baştaki gibi gergin değildi hiç, donghyuck da dinlenebildiği ve annesinin zorla hapsettiği bahçe işinden kaçabildiği için mutluydu. </p><p>''dans ettiğini neden daha önce söylemedin?'' bir anda konuyu tekrar bu şekilde açtığında beyaz olan, ne diyeceğini bilemedi. gerçi ikisi de bunu beklemiyorlardı. ''yani, okuldayken hiç böyle bir yeteneğin olduğunun farkında değildim. dans kulübü falan vardı, neden hiç orada değildin?''</p><p>donghyuck kurabiyesini limonata sayesinde yuttuktan sonra gözlerini ona çevirdi. ''zaten okuldan sonra kurslara gidiyordum, okul kulübüne katılmama gerek yoktu.''</p><p>''<em>mantıklı</em>,'' diye mırıldandı jaemin ve emindi ki diğeri onu duymamıştı. bu sorunun kafede olduğu gibi merakla, birden aklına neden geldiğini anlamasa da içindeki sesi durdurmamıştı da. okuldayken, evinin tam yanındayken bu çocuktan bir haber olmak ona saygısızlık gibi gelmişti ama zaten hep dediği gibiydi, hiç yakın olmamışlardı ki! nereden bilecekti? donghyuck'un da onun hakkında bilmediği şeyler vardı kesinlikle, ikisi de inkar edemezlerdi bu konularda. ''zor olmalı?''</p><p>biraz anlamaya çalışıyordu. şarkı söylemek, dans etmek, rap yapmak yahut bestelemek. bunlar hiçbir zaman kanında, ilgisinde olmayan şeylerdi ve durumu onun için çok anlamsızlaştırıyorlardı. deneme ve eleştiri yazılarını saymazsak yazmaktan da pek bir şey anladığı söylenemezdi. sanat hakkında tek anladığı müzik dinlemek veya film izlemekti.</p><p>''zor tabi ama severek yaptığın zaman bunun zor olduğunu pek düşünmüyorsun. bir de sevdiğin insanlarla yapıyorsan.''</p><p>''jeno,'' bu kez donghyuck kendisini duymuş ve başını olumlu anlamda sallamıştı. ''iyi bir arkadaşlığınız var.'' jeno'yu liseden kişisel olarak az çok tanıyor olsa da en aklında kalanı her zaman donghyuck ile gezip birbirlerini koruyan haylaz çocuklardan biri oluşuydu. hafifçe gülümsedi. </p><p>''sen ve renjun gibi.''</p><p>o an jaemin yine birden aklına gelen soruyu sormadan edemedi. ''neden hiç arkadaş olamadık donghyuck?'' sadece<em> neden arkadaş olamadık </em>diye soranın kendisi olmadığını düşünmek istedi jaemin. anneleri iyi anlaşırdı, doğduklarından beri yan yanalardı, birlikte okumuş hatta yeri gelmiş birbirlerini savunmuşlardı bile ama hiçbir zaman birbirleriyle asla arkadaş olamamışlardı. </p><p>kaşlarını çatıp cevapladı esmer olan. kızgınlıktan değildi, jaemin aynı şeyi onun da fark ettiğini o an anlamıştı zaten. <em>''belki de kaderimizde hiç arkadaş olmak yoktu.''</em></p><p>-</p><p>bugün arkadaşı renjun için o büyük gündü. jaemin gergince ellerini kot ceketinin içine gömerken evinin anahtarıyla gizlice oynuyor ve sinirli, kısa arkadaşını kulübün genel başkanının odasına ilerlerken izliyordu. bunun hala iyi bir fikir olmadığını hissediyor, ona engel olma arzusuyla yanıp tutuşuyordu ancak yapamayacağını da biliyordu. hem renjun sinirliyken dünyanın en korkutucu insanı olurdu, bunu unutacak kadar aptal değildi. </p><p>kısa çocuk, odanın önüne gelince nefeslerini çekmiş, parmaklarını çıtlatmıştı; jaemin ortam yüzünden gergin hissetmeseydi onun bu kadar ciddi ve takıntılı hareketlerine kahkaha atabilirdi ama tek yaptığı renjun kapıyı açıp girdikten sonra hızla kendisini de içeriye atmaktı. odada genel başkan dışında iki kişi daha vardı ve belli ki minik bir toplantı yapıyorlardı. kaşlarını çattıklarına göre de gir komutu vermeden giren davetsiz misafirler sinirlerini bozmuşa benziyordu. ''yardımcı olabilir miyiz?'' </p><p>''evet, aslında çok rahat yardımcı olabilirsiniz,'' diyen renjun'a kısa süreliğine baktı yanındaki arkadaşı. kısa olan omzuna astığı kahverengi çantasının içinden kulübün yetersiz bütçesinin olduğunu kanıtlayan kağıdı çıkarıp karşısındaki kulüp başkanına uzattığında burnundan soluyordu. ''her zaman aç gözlü oldunuz, pekala. dedim ki işime karışılmadıkça umurumda değil ancak işin ucu bana ve yavrularıma dokundu. artık abartmıyor musunuz?''</p><p><em>sert sözler.</em> jaemin bunlara çok alışıktı ancak karşısındaki çocuğun renjun'in direkt böyle bir konuşma başlatmasına oldukça şaşırmıştı.<em> elbette</em>, diye düşünmüştü o da, <em>kim olsa buna şaşırıp kalırdı</em>. yine de kulüp başkanı renjun'in söylediklerini iyice yedirdiğinden gülmüş ve eline alıp yakından görmüştü kağıdı. ''bize sinirli olmakta haklısınız.'' gözleri uzun boylu çocuğa da kaydı. ''lakin biz bütçeyi boşu boşuna almıyoruz. minik hayatları yaşatma kulübü, değil mi?'' iki çocuktan da bir onaylama beklemeden devam etmeye karar vermiş olmalıydı ki hızlı davranmıştı. ''bugüne kadar bütçe alıp geri dönüt ne yaptınız? kedilerinizi satmıyorsunuz bile. onlara sürekli mama alıp duruyorsunuz. biz ise buraya en azından madalya getiriyoruz, yani okulun itibarını yükseltiyoruz.''</p><p>''hayvanları satmak mı? biz hayvan satmayız, sahiplendiririz. kendinizi ne sanıyorsunuz? zaten en büyük payı siz alıyorsunuz.''</p><p>omuz silkmişti bu sözler üzerine. ''geçen yarışmalarda hem futbol hem de yüzme takımımız okula altın madalya getirdi ve bunun adına da sporculara yardımcı olmak için onların hem top ihtiyaçlarını karşılamamız hem de sahayı yeniden bakım yaptırmamız gerekiyordu. aynı şekilde yüzücülerin de ihtiyaçları vardı. gelecek sezon ayriyeten yelken yarışları için bütçemizin olması gerekiyor. biz sadece ihtiyacımızın karşılanmasını istedik, bunun bizimle ilgisi yok.'' kağıdı gelişigüzel masanın üzerine bırakıp yerine oturmak için döndüğünde jaemin, arkadaşının sinirden kızaran kulaklarına ve yanaklarına göz atmadan edemedi. eğer renjun şu anda buharlaşabilseydi yapardı hiç şüphesiz. </p><p>''saha kullanılabilir bir durumda. yavruların mama ve bakım paralarını almak yerine bir sene daha bekleyebilirsiniz. yaz döneminde ise...''</p><p>''saha kullanılabilir değil.'' lafını kestiğinde renjun öne atılmıştı. jaemin kolundan tutmasa belki yanlış bir hareket dahi yapabilirdi. ''ayrıca gerçekten koskoca okulda bütçe neden bizden kesiliyor diye düşünmediniz mi? buradaki tek kulüp ne sizsiniz ne de biz.'' bu bir son noktaymışçasına kulüp başkanı eliyle kapıyı göstermişti. ''şimdi izin verirseniz arkadaşlarımla toplantıma devam edeyim yoksa cidden şikayet etmek zorunda kalacağım. medeniyetsizleşmek istemem, sizden de bunu anlamanızı ve uygulamanızı bekliyorum.''</p><p>jaemin, kısa olanın kolunu bırakmadan odadan çıkardığında renjun kendini bırakmasını isteyerek debeleniyor ve bağırıyordu. ''bu ne yüzsüzlük! medeniyetsizleşmekmiş! sen hayvanlara bile üzülmüyorsun, satılmalarından bahsediyorsun. ne medenisin sen öyle!?'' koridordaki öğrenciler kendilerine bakarken kafasını kuma gömmek için her şeyi vereceğini biliyordu uzun olan. aslında arkadaşının sinirini anlamıyor yahut hak vermiyor değildi ama belli ki bu olayı bu şekilde de çözümleyemezlerdi. bu sebeple onu temiz havaya çıkarana kadar kendisi onun kolunu tutup kontrol altına almaktan vazgeçmedi. ''ne dediğini duymadın mı? nasıl böyle bir şey söyleyebilir? neden beni oradan çıkardın?''</p><p>''eğer bizi şikayet ederse bu iş istemediğimiz yerlere varır. arkasında bir gücü olduğunu biliyorsun, başından beri bu kadar rahat takılmalarının sebebi buydu.''</p><p>renjun kendini bahara güvenerek nemli çimlerin üzerine atıp sakinleştirirken mırıldandı. ''yavrularımın mama ve bakım parasını yalnızca kulüp üyelerinin parasıyla halledemem.''</p><p>''moral bozma. biz olmadı yardım kampanyası başlatabiliriz.''</p><p>''bütçemizi kestiler, jaemin.'' renjun gözlerini kapayıp kollarını da başının altına alınca jaemin onun yanına çöküp buruk bir gülümseme vermişti. ''sence bütçesi olmayan bir kulübü kapatmaları ne kadar sürer? yavrularımla vedalaşmak istiyorum.'' </p><p>''üzülme. bir yolunu buluruz, diğerleriyle de kafa kafaya veririz.'' kulüpteki çocuklardan bahsettiğini anlamak zor değildi. iç çekti kısa olan ve bir süre bunu dert etmemeyi denedi, daha doğrusu arkadaşının sorununa da değinmek niyetine girişmişti. </p><p>''peki donghyuck ile nasılsınız?''</p><p>jaemin birden konu değişmesine karşı silahsız kalmıştı. belki onu silahsız bırakan donghyuck'un konusunun açılmasıydı lakin put gibi durmayı kesip bir şeyler söylemeye başlaması geç de olmamıştı. ''yani iyiyiz.'' utanarak ensesini kaşıması en yakın arkadaşı tarafından kaçırılmış bir detaydı. ''geçen seninle görüntülü konuştuktan sonra onu annesiyle bahçede gördüm ve birden konuşmaya başladık.''</p><p>''çıkıyor musunuz?''</p><p>etrafına şöyle bir kısaca göz gezdirdi uzun olan. ''evet. galiba.''</p><p>''peki ona nasıl göründüğünüz hakkında bir şeyler dedin mi?'' dudaklarını mühürledi. <em>hayır</em>, söylememişti. en yakın arkadaşı geciken cevabından dolayı o da cevabın ne olduğunu kestirebilmişti, bu sebeple gözlerini açıp yanında oturup yanaklarını şişiren çocuğa dönmüştü. ''sen bilirsin, nana. ama bir şeyler yapman gerektiğini biliyorsun.''</p><p>jaemin konuşmayı sürdürmedi ama o görüntülü konuşmalarında olduğu gibi en yakın arkadaşına hak verdi. bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini biliyordu.</p><p>-</p><p>baharın belki de karşılaştığı en sıcak sabahında jaemin gözlerini açtığı gibi karşısında donghyuck'u görmeyi beklemiyordu; gözlerini ovuşturdu, kaşlarını çattı ve kurumuş dudaklarını yalarken hala rüyada olup olmadığını düşündü. ''neler oluyor?'' çatlak sesini duyunca donghyuck elindeki kitabı indirip kendisine baktı ve yarı silik bir gülümseme bahşetti. ''burada mısın?''</p><p>esmer olan neredeyse kahkaha atacakken kendini durdurdu; uzun olan çocuğun devamlı gözlerini ovuşturmasını, dudaklarını aralayarak birkaç esneme bırakmasını ve karşısındakini hologram varmış gibi elini uzatarak kontrol etmesini ilgiyle izliyordu. ''buradayım.'' iş çıkışı geç olduğundan sabah eve altıda geldiğinde uyumamış ve jaemin'le konuşmak adına beklemek istemişti. göz altları çökmüştü, yine de bir güneş kadar parlak duruyordu. jaemin saçlarını düzeltmek için ellerini kullanırken devam etmişti. ''seninle konuşmak istedim. erken uyanırsın diye kapıyı tıklattım, annen işe gitmeden önce beni içeriye aldı. ah bu arada senden evin faturasını ödemeni istedi.'' </p><p>esmer çocuk eliyle yatağının yanındaki komodine bıraktığı kartı gösterdiğinde tam ayılmış sayılmazdı. ''bir dakika. benimle mi konuşmak istiyordun?'' fatura olayını şimdilik geçiştirerek, donghyuck'a geri dönmüştü. bu sırada sırtını yatak başlığına yaslamıştı. böylelikle karşısındaki çocuk da yer kaplamadığından dolayı yatağın fazla kıyısında oturmak zorunda kalmamıştı. ''ne konuşacaktın ki?'' elbette aralarında konuşacak konuları yoktu:<em> sahte ilişkileri hakkında bir şeyler diyeceği belliydi.</em> belki de donghyuck artık yapmak istemiyor diye düşünürken kısa olan dikkati üzerinde toplamak için öksürmüştü, işe de yaramıştı. jaemin göğsünde bağladığı kollarını gevşetmeden onun kahverengilikleriyle buluşmuştu. </p><p>''öncelikle bana kızabilirsin, yine de sana söylemezsem kendimi kötü hissederdim.'' iyiden iyiye gerilen omuzları kendisini hiç iyi hissettirmezken, karşısındaki çocuğun da söyledikleri, davranışları rahatlamasına vesile olmuyordu açıkçası. ''şey, ben şu sahte ilişkimizi jeno'ya söylemek zorunda kaldım. biliyorum, saklamalıydım fakat çok yapışınca ve neden senin bana mesaj attığını falan sorunca birden boş bulunmuş oldum. yoksa normalde bilmiyordu. sonrasında ise ben böyle anlatınca ve biz konuşunca iyice merak etti seni. zaten onu tanıyorsun, o da seni hiç görmedi değil ya? yine de görüşmeliyiz diye tutturdu birden. saçmalıyorsun dedim dinlemedi beni.''</p><p>jaemin'i şu anda şaşırtan iki şey vardı. birincisi donghyuck'un ilk defa bu kadar telaşlı konuşması ve neredeyse tepki sığdıramayacak kadar nefessiz kalmasıydı; diğeri de sırf arkadaşına bu sahte ilişkisini söyledi diye kendisinin ona kızacağını düşünerek mahcup olmasıydı. o kadar garip ve şaşkın hissediyordu ki dudakları aralık bir şekilde esmer çocuğun yanaklarının kızarıklığını seyretmekten başka da bir şey yapmıyordu. bir an kendine gelir gibi olduğunda yaptığı ilk iş dudaklarını kapayıp diliyle ıslatmak oldu. ardından bakışlarını odada kısa bir turladıktan sonra yeniden onunkilere çevirdi. ''donghyuck, şu an benden en yakın arkadaşına ilişkimizi açıkladığın için mi özür diliyorsun?'' </p><p>kısa olan başını aşağı yukarı salladı. ''sahte ilişkimizi.'' diyerek düzelttiyse de aslında ikisinin de pek umurunda değildi bu ayrıntı şimdilik. </p><p>''tanrım,'' dudakları istemsizce yukarıya kıvrılırken onu izleyen donghyuck'tan gözlerini kaçırmak için pencereye doğru bakmıştı. gülümsemesini durdurmak istiyordu lakin kaslarını oynatacak gücü yoktu resmen. ''lee donghyuck o kadar garipsin ki...'' hafif bir kıkırtı çıkardığında esmer olan kaşlarını çatmış sessizce bekliyordu. ''gelip benden böyle bir şey için özür dileyip mahcup olacağını söyleseler onların suratına kahkaha atardım.'' </p><p>''ne?'' anlayamıyormuş gibi biraz daha kaşlarını çatıp jaemin'e bakmayı sürdürdü. ''bu ilişki olayı konusunda fazla hassas olduğunu bildiğimden belki onu görüp görmemen önemli olmasa da birinin bizim hakkımızdaki gerçeği öğrenmesinin seni sinir edebileceğini düşündüm. sorun ne ki?''</p><p>''sorun olduğunu belirtmedim,'' diyerek anında karşılık verdi diğeri. ''yalnızca...'' dudaklarını tekrar tekrar ıslattı. o sırada uygun kelimeleri zihninin ucunda bir araya getirmeye çalışıyordu. ''... senin bu yönün beni çok şaşırttı. sen hiçbir zaman böyle görünmezsin.''</p><p>''nasıl yani?''</p><p>''özür dileyecek bir insan gibi değilsin. bir hata yaptığında da bu senin suçun değilmiş gibi davranır ya da o konuda cidden ama cidden hatalı hissedersen de o özrü ağız içinden dilersin. özür dilemek senin için hep zor olmuştur.'' donghyuck buna itiraz etmek istedi, biraz da <em>sen beni tanımıyorsun ki demek</em> ancak dudaklarının arasından bu cümlelere karşı çıkacak hiçbir kelime firar etmedi. jaemin'in az buçuk haklı olduğunu biliyordu, inkar etmeyecekti. gerçekten de yaptığı çoğu hatada böyle davranırdı, jaemin'e de böyle davrandığından onun bu özelliğini keşfetmemesine darılmak saçmalık olurdu herhalde ama donghyuck, jaemin'in sandığı kadar da değildi. gerektiğinde özür dilerdi. konu insanların sırları ve hayatları olunca özür dilememezlik etmezdi. lisedeki gibi çocukça olamazdı ya!</p><p>''her neyse,'' burun kıvırarak başını çevirdi ve yerinden kalktı. jaemin de o kalktığından üstündeki yorganı iteledi ve onun gibi ayağa dikildi. ''sorun etmediysen güzel. ben gidiyorum.''</p><p>''bir saniye,'' gitmeden önce kısa olanı bileğinden yakalayıp nazikçe çekiştirmiş, kendine doğru çevirmişti nihayetinde. donghyuck'un telaşlı hali kaybolunca kendisi de rahatlamış, onu daha iyi inceleme fırsatı bulmuştu. hiç dile getirmemiş olsa bile jaemin onun uykusuz olduğunu direkt anlamıştı, çocuk zombi gibi geziyordu. harika görünüyor olabilirdi fakat göz altları acı çekiyor olmalıydı. ayrıca uzun olan, diğerinin erkenci biri olmadığını biliyordu. sırf kendisiyle konuşmak için erkenden kalkmazdı. uyumamıştı. belliydi. ayriyeten sabah erken olduğundan kahvaltı etmediğini varsayıyordu. ne oldu, der gibi bakınan çocuğa rağmen gözlerini kıstı. ''birlikte kahvaltı yapalım mı? kesin kahvaltı etmemişsindir sen.'' donghyuck bu teklifle dumura uğramıştı. birden hissettiği garip duygunun esiri olarak cevap vermeyi geciktirmişti bu yüzden jaemin cevabı evet olarak algılamıştı -ya da direkt öyle algılamak işine gelmişti. ''pekala ben elimi yüzümü yıkayayım, sen aşağıya in. mutfağı biliyorsun.'' </p><p>''zahmet etmeye gerek yok, eve geçiyorum zaten.''</p><p>bileğini bıraktı ve kendi odasının kapısına doğru yürüdü. ''zahmet mi?'' kaşları alayla havaya kalktı. ''zahmet olacak durum yok ki. evde yalnızım. ailem işte, abim dahil. madem bu kadar bekleyip geldin birlikte kahvaltı yapalım. hem bence bu özür ve jeno olayını tam konuşamadık. kendimize geliriz.'' jaemin, evdeki çocuğun gitmeyeceğine emin olarak banyoya ilerlerken donghyuck hiç huyu olmasa da utanarak elini ensesine atmış ve orayı kaşımıştı. </p><p>evine gidip orada kahvaltısını yaparak uyumak daha iyi olsa bile diğerinin bu kadar konuşmasından sonra evden çıkıp gidemeyeceğini anlamıştı. gerçekten de iyi bildiği mutfağa inerken yine de kendini zahmet veriyormuş gibi hissediyordu. jaemin mutfağa gelmeden önce kahve için su doldurmuş, pirinçleri de makineye koymuştu. buzdolabına bakınırken ise arkadan gelen adım seslerini işitmişti. ''açıkçası dolapta hiçbir şey yoksa bu benim suçum değil.'' tam arkasında durduğunu anladığında donghyuck doğrulmuş, diğerine omzunun üzerinden bakmıştı. daha ayık ve canlı görünüyordu. oldukça da yakınındaydı. ''tamam ben fransız tostu yaparım bize.''</p><p>''gerek yok, pirinçleri koydum ve çorba yapabilirim.'' </p><p>jaemin dudaklarını büzerken esmer olan dolabın önünden çekilmişti. ''zahmete sokan ben gibi geldim?''</p><p>donghyuck çorbayı yapmaya başlamadan önce ona neredeyse son defa bakmıştı. ''önemli değil, sen de bir günlüğüne kölem olup istediğim her şeyi yaparsın olur biter.'' diğeri, ona yardım için kollarını sıvarken içinden şeytan diye mırıldanmıştı. onun alışık olduğu yüz buydu ve bunu görmekten de huzursuz olduğu söylenemezdi. </p><p>gülümserken, ''lee donghyuck sen gerçekten garip birisin.'' diye söylendi. ''tamamen garip.''</p><p>-</p><p>iki çocuk, neredeyse karınlarını doyurduğu yaklaşık on dakikanın ardından nihayet birbirlerinin yüzlerine net bir biçimde bakabilmişlerdi; ikisi ne kadar acıktıklarını masaya oturdukları an anlamışlar, bir süre hiç yemek dışında başka şeylerle ilgilenmemişlerdi. jaemin kahvesini eline alıp yudumlarken, donghyuck da portakal suyunu yavaş yavaş içmekteydi. yanındaki sıcak çaya hiç dokunmamıştı, dokunacak gibi de durmuyordu. çayı çok sevmediğini buradan da anlamış olmuştu uzun olan. gülmüş ve esmerin bakışlarıyla karşılaşmıştı tam da o anda. ''jeno beni mi merak etmiş?''</p><p>gülüşün sebebini bilmeyen donghyuck'un zaten onu düşünecek zamanı kalmamıştı, zira jaemin'in sorusu kendisini buna odaklanması gerektiğini belirtiyordu. özensizce başını aşağı yukarı sallarken, ''evet,'' diye mırıldanmıştı. ''uzun zamandır seni görmediği için söyledi tabi böyle. çok gelmiyor buralara, gelse de pek görmüyorsunuz birbirinizi. malum.'' diğeri başını anladım der gibi oynatırken donghyuck bitmiş portakal suyu yüzünden dudaklarını büzdü. anında masadaki portakal suyunu eline alıp kendisi için yenisini dolduran jaemin'e engel olamamıştı. </p><p>''sorun değil bu arada. jeno'ya söylemen yani. gerçi jeno beni merak ettiyse onunla da görüşebiliriz. sonuçta sen benim arkadaşlarımla tanıştın.''</p><p>''ama,'' dedi yine de emin olamayan donghyuck. ''benim buluşma nedenim aslında eski sevgilin yüzündendi. kafeye çok geldiği için davet etmiştin. bizi görsün diye.'' sanki bunu bilmiyorlarmış gibi bu kadar net şekilde söyleyen kısa olana düz bir ifadeyle baktı. ''jeno bu iş biraz ilgisini çektiği için saçmalıyor. yapmana gerek yok, mecbur değilsin böyle şeylere.''</p><p>''değilim, biliyorum.'' en sonunda kıkırdadı jaemin. ''fakat bunu istiyorum. jeno haklı, uzun zamandır görmedik birbirimizi. onu ben de merak ediyorum açıkçası.'' bu söyledikleri donghyuck için hala jaemin'in iyi ve hayır diyemeyen biri olmasından kaynaklanan bir kabul ediş gibi gelse de diğerinin çoktan boş günlerini saymaya başlaması kendisinin ona mani olamayacağını belirtiyordu sanki. ''hafta sonuna ne dersin? bir sonraki. eğer renjun boşsa ona da söylerim, sonuçta hepimiz birbirimizi tanıyoruz. yoksa üçümüz olmasını mı ister?''</p><p>donghyuck gözlerini büyüterek karşısındakine bakarken uzun olan karşısındaki çocuğun bu tepkisine gülümsemeye devam etmişti. ''renjun'in olması iyi olur. jeno takmaz buna.''</p><p>''pekala,'' son kez kahvesinden yudum alıp bırakmadan önce konuştu. ''ben renjun'a haber veririm. belki modu da değişmiş olur böylece.''</p><p>öylesine yapılmış, ağız içi yorum esmer olanın ilgisini çekmişti. ''bir sorun mu var?''</p><p>''renjun'la mı ilgili? sorun yok. sana birkaç gün önce söylemiştim, bu hafta kulübünün bütçe yetersizliği yüzünden kapanacağını öğrendi. kulüpteki hayvanlar onun için çok değerli olduğundan biraz kötü. bu günlerde yavrularıyla vakit geçirmek için sürekli kulüpte.''</p><p>donghyuck, bunlardan çok anlamazdı ancak renjun'in kendisini kötü hissettirmesi onun da modunu düşürmüşe benziyordu. yahut bu, jaemin'in arkadaşına olan endişesini birebir onun gözlerinde görmesiyle gerçekleşen bir eylemdi ya da uykusuzluğundan. emin değildi. tek bildiği enerjik hissetmiyor oluşuydu. ''yapabileceğiniz bir şey yok mu?''</p><p>''aslında bir sponsor bulsak iyi olabilirdi çünkü kulübün hiç sponsoru yok. gelir hiç olmadığından büyük bir problem okulun gözünde ama olsa da olmasa da zaten kapanacak. kapatacaklar. sebepleri arasında faaliyet sürekliliğinin olmaması ve yetersiz sayıda öğrenci olması da gösterilmiş, yalan söylemeyeceğim biraz doğru. çok iyi noktalamışlar kulübü kapatmak için sebepleri. bu zamandan sonra pek değişen bir şey olmaz diye düşünüyorum, maalesef.'' esmer olan yalnızca elindeki portakal suyuna odaklandığında diğeri onun ne cevap vermesi gerektiğini bilemediğinden sessizleştiğini bilecek kadar tanıyordu onu. ''neyse, bir sonraki hafta sonu o zaman?'' dediğinde çocuğun gözleri kendisini bulmuştu, göğsünün derince nefes alışından dolayı şişmesine de gülerek bakmıştı jaemin.</p><p>-</p><p>jaemin, renjun'i sokağın başında beklerken giydiği kıyafetleri yarı saydam camdan seçmeyi, süzmeyi deniyordu lakin büyük oranda başarısızdı, elbette. havalar gittikçe daha çok ısınıyordu, bugünün havasına da bu sebeple rahat edeceğini bilerek beyaz gömleğini ve pantolonunu giyerek çıkmıştı. can sıkkınlığından, biraz da gerginlikten dolayı elleri sıklıkla kahverengi saçlarının arasındaydı ve oflayıp pufluyordu ta ki arkadaşı renjun'i siyahlar içinde kendisine doğru yürürken görene kadar. kollarını göğsünde bağlayarak onu incelediğinde renjun'in de siyah gözlüklerinin ardından kendisini izlediğini bir o kadar emindi. ''ne bu halin?'' renjun çok cıvıl cıvıl biri değildi ama kendini bu şekilde koyu renklere de boğmazdı. </p><p>''çocuklarımdan ayrılacağım, şu anda da onları bırakıp eğlenmeye gittiğimden dolayı vicdan azabı çekiyorum.'' uzun olan dudaklarını mühürledi, arkadaşı gidecekleri durağa doğru önden yürümeye başladığında onu izliyordu. normalde bu karamsar hali yüzünden onunla güzelce eğlenirdi ancak konu kulüpteki hayvanlardı, yani renjun'in çocuklarıydı bu sebeple eğer tek bir kelime çıkarırsa, sağ salim bu sokaktan çıkamazdı. hem renjun komik görülsün görülmesin yine de bunu yapmayı hak ediyordu onun için. üzerine gitmeyecekti. arkadaşının içinden geldiği gibi acısını yansıtmasında sorun yoktu neticede.</p><p>ikisi çoğu zaman sessizlik içinde durağa yürümüşler, sonrasında otobüse binip gidecekleri yerde de inmişlerdi. jaemin ara sıra donghyuck'un ona attığı adrese bakıp kontrol ediyor, renjun'e de fikrini soruyordu. buraları hiç bilmezdi ve kaybolmak şu durumda istediği en son şey bile olamazdı. her şeye rağmen daha önce ayak basmamalarına karşılık iki arkadaş donghyuck'un <em>siz gelince çıkacağız</em> dediği o dans stüdyosunu bulup önünde durduklarında memnunlardı. jaemin tam da o zaman hızla mesaj atıp geldiklerini söylemişti. </p><p>''son zamanlarda lucas'ı etrafında görmüyorum?'' renjun, iki dansçı çocuk gelmeden önce konuştuğunda jaemin kaşlarını kaldırdı ve gelişigüzel bir şekilde başını salladı. çünkü arkadaşının dediği doğruydu, donghyuck ile evinde olduğu o zamandan sonra esmer olan ne okuluna gelmişti ne de jaemin ona en yakın arkadaşının dediği 'sevgili gibi görünme' durumlarından bahsetmişti ancak her şeye rağmen lucas etrafında görünmüyordu. böyle olmasını da diliyordu. eğer lucas gelecek birkaç gün içinde de etrafında görünmezse bunu sahte ilişkisinin sonucuna bağlayacaktı kesin bir biçimde. o zamanda da bunu sürdürmenin anlamı olmayacaktı.</p><p>''şanslıyım galiba.''</p><p>''altından bir halt çıkmasın da,'' dedi gözlüklerini düzeltirken. kocaman gözlükler minicik yüzünde çok ağır görünüyorlardı ve jaemin onları çekip çıkarmak isteğiyle boğuşuyordu resmen. neyse ki buna sebebiyet vermeden bütün odağı o anda stüdyodan çıkan iki gence kaymıştı. ikisi de kot pantolonlarıyla, büyük beden tişörtleriyle ve sırt çantalarıyla kapıdan çıktıklarında jaemin sertçe yutkundu. pekala, donghyuck'a buluşabiliriz derken ne kadar samimiydi, hatırlıyordu fakat birden kendi de dahil dört kişinin bu şekilde bir araya gelmesini garip bulmuştu. bütün bedeni kısacık bir an titremeyle uyarılırken, bunu küçük bir yoklama gibi değen rüzgara vermişti. </p><p>gözleri donghyuck ile buluştuğunda ise bedenini titreten sebepleri kafasında tamamlama işini yarıda bırakmış, gülümsemişti. donghyuck da ona eğlenceli bir gülüş bahşetmişti. muhtemelen dans edip durmuştu, jaemin böyle düşünüyordu ve çok yorgun olmalıydı ama hiç de öyle görünmüyordu. iki çocuk yanlarına geldiğinde jaemin ancak bakışlarını onun yanındaki ve kendisiyle aynı boyda olan siyah saçlı çocuğa çevirmişti. ''jaemin?'' demişti jeno kendisine. bu kez ona daha da büyük bir gülümseme vermişti. </p><p>başını salladı ve ekledi. ''jeno?''</p><p>''şu işe bak,'' jeno başını şimdi de en yakın arkadaşına çevirmişti. ''renjun. sizi görmek güzel çocuklar.''</p><p>''tanrım, jeno'yu görmek ben de nostalji etkisi yaratıyor.''</p><p>siyah saçlı olan eğlenerek elini göğsüne koyarken jaemin, onun başını tutan en yakın arkadaşına cevap vermesini hiç gülüşünü bozmadan izlemeyi sürdürüyordu. donghyuck da kendisi gibiydi zaten. ''ben de! bir keresinde biyoloji dersinde eşleşmiştik de ben kurbağayı kesmek üzereyken çığlık atarak katil olduğumu söylemiştin. ne günlerdi.''</p><p>renjun, jeno'yu işaret parmağıyla diğer ikisine gösterirken donghyuck ve jaemin kısa bir süreliğine yeniden birbirlerine dönmüşlerdi. ''bu bir vahşet ve bununla eğleniyor.''</p><p>''bu bir vahşet ama ben seninle eğleniyorum renjun.'' </p><p>onlar birbirleriyle birden anlamsız, spontane bir minik atışmaya girişirken donghyuck'un ona doğru yaklaşmasıyla uzun olan gözlerini onun kahverengilikleriyle buluşturup kaşlarını çattı. ''ben başta çok garip oluruz sanmıştım ama şunlara bak.'' esmerin söylediklerinden sonra jaemin dudaklarını ısırdı. ''garipler. jeno için üzgünüm.''</p><p>''neden özür diliyorsun ki? çok eğleniyorum,'' tamamen samimiyetini hissediyordu donghyuck, galiba bunun için minnettardı çünkü hala jeno onu utandırıyordu, ilginç bir şekilde. ''jeno'yu görmenin beni mutlu edeceğini düşünmezdim. ne kadar da büyümüşüz. kırk yıl geçmiş gibi konuştuğumun farkındayım ancak...'' sözlerini tamamlamadı uzun olan ancak diğeri onu anlamış, başını olumlu anlamda sallamıştı. </p><p>''ne demek istediğini anlıyorum.'' </p><p>dördü birlikte sokak ortasında muhabbet veya münakaşa edemeyeceklerini kavradıklarında esmer olan diğerlerine harika tatlıları olan bir kafeye geçip oturma fikrini sunmuştu. diğerleri kabul edip ona uyarken renjun ve jeno ilginç bir şekilde arkalarında kalıp konuşmaya devam etmişlerdi, jaemin'in aklındaki buluşma bu biçimde olmamıştı hiç bu yüzden şaşkınlık lakin içten içe var olan memnun edici hissi yüzünden genelde sessiz duruyordu. donghyuck'un da bir farkı yoktu gerçi. normalde bu dördü bir tarafa geçip oturmuş ve konuşmuş insanlar değildi. <em>normalde</em>. jaemin'in şimdiye kadar donghyuck'un onu sinir edecek laflarını duymamıştı, bu da bir sürprizdi ya da o da ona onun kendini beğenmiş olarak tanımlayacağı hiçbir eylemde bulunmamıştı. birkaç gündür ciddi anlamda birbirlerinin farklı yüzlerini keşfetmeleri jaemin'e adını koyamadığı bir his yaşattığı kesindi. </p><p>tuhaftı her şeyden öte. donghyuck'un bahçelerinde otururken onun söylediği cümleyi aklına getirdikçe rüzgardır diye sebebiyet verdiği o titremelerini yeniden hissediyordu, doğruyu konuşmak gerekirse. nasıl tuhaf gelmesindi ki zaten böylece? </p><p>beraber kafeye geçip oturduklarında dahi zihni tamamen bunlarla doluydu. donghyuck yanındaki sandalyede oturmuş, elindeki menüden ne alabileceğini düşünürken kendisi esmer olanı göz kırpmadan izliyordu. dirseklerini masaya yaslamıştı, çenesi de ellerine yaslıydı. ''sanırım çilekli milkshake alacağım sadece.'' jeno'nun söylediklerinden sonra kendisi başını kaldırıp siyah saçlıya kısa süreliğine bakmış olsa da esmer olan bir saniye bile göz atmamıştı arkadaşına. ''milkshake'i güzeldir.''</p><p>renjun'in hala gözleri donghyuck gibi menüdeydi ve jeno onlara öneri vermek istemişti lakin jaemin bir şey demesine gerek kalmadan yanındaki çocuğu işitmişti. ''jaemin sevmez çilekli milkshake'i. çilekli hiçbir şeyi sevmez.'' dumura uğramış hali hiç kimsenin dikkatini çekmemişti o anda, bakışlarını kaçırmak konusunda endişelenirken buna gerek kalmadan donghyuck kendisine bakmış, menüyü de kapamıştı usulca. ''küçükken annelerimiz birkaç kere piknik yapıp bizi bir araya getirdiğinde annem jaemin'e çilekli süt içirmek istemişti ama kusup durmuştu.'' </p><p>kahkaha atıp diğer üçünün de keyiflenmesine neden olurken jaemin gerçekten <em>normal şartlarda </em>olsa donghyuck'un kendisiyle bu şekilde dalga geçmesine feci sinirlenirdi. onu yanlışlıkla ıslatmış olmasından daha kötüydü onun için ama yapamadı. jeno, nasıl kustuğunu tarif etmesini belirtirken renjun bu kusma olayını <em>jaemin daha önceden hiç anlatmadı </em>diye yakınarak aynı şekilde o da donghyuck'un hikayenin içeriğini açmasını istiyordu. </p><p>kaşlara havaya kalkmış, o anı hatırlamayı denemişti. yalan değildi aslında, cidden olmuştu bu. annesi ara sıra aklına getirince hatırlayıp gülerek anlatmıyor da değildi ama jaemin şimdiye kadar hiç donghyuck bu hikayenin içindeymiş gibi hissetmemişti. hayır, açıkçası donghyuck'un bunu hatırlayacağını düşünmemişti. tabi söz konusu onun kendisiyle dalga geçmeleri olunca unutmaması oldukça olağandı lakin farklıydı işte. bir şeyler farklı hissettiriyordu. kafasında '<em>neden hatırlıyor?'</em> dedirten bir ses vardı ve merak ediyordu.</p><p>''... bir keresinde de yüzüme çilekli pastayı yapıştırmıştı.'' jaemin duydukları ile odağını ortada dönen muhabbete verdi. esmer olan şu anda da onun doğum gününde yaşanan hadiseyi aktarıyordu. donghyuck'un on birinci yaşına girdiği zaman olmalıydı, annesi jaemin'e gitmesi gerektiği konusunda ısrarcı olmuştu çünkü annesine göre kaç yıldır komşusu olduğu kadının oğlunun doğum gününe gitmemesi terbiyesizlik olacaktı o durumda belli ki. jaemin gidip bir köşede oturmuş, zamanı gelince de hediyeyi vereceğini düşünmüştü ancak hiç de öyle olmamıştı. donghyuck elinde kesilmiş pasta dilimiyle karşısında dikilmişti. </p><p>tamamen hatırlayacak değildi, yine de bunu yapmasına sebep olan şeyin donghyuck'un alay dolu sözleri olduğunu hatırlıyordu. çocuk, doğum gününde de jaemin'e kusmasıyla ile ilgili dalga geçip rezil etmişti ve küçükken bu çok zoruna gitmişti. gururu kırılmıştı. pastayı yüzüne yapıştırıp saç baş birbirlerine girerken onları ayırmak zorunda kalmışlardı anneleri de. sonuç? ikisi de ceza almıştı. belki jaemin daha fazla çünkü annesi ona şiddete başvurduğundan dolayı haksız olduğunu söyleyip durmuştu. </p><p>bu anıyı hatırlamak üzerindeki şaşkınlığı atmasında yardımcı olmuştu böylece jaemin kaşlarını çatmış, alt dudağını öne çıkarak konuşmaya başlamıştı. ''senin yüzündendi o bir kere. çilekli pastayı yemeyeceğimi bile bile karşıma çıkmış üstüne bir de dalga geçmiştin.''</p><p>jeno ve renjun onlara gülerlerken donghyuck alay dolu bakışlarını jaemin'in ciddi suratında tutuyordu. ''seni sinirlendirmek keyifliydi.'' elbette, donghyuck'un en büyük hobisiydi buydu zaten. ''bir köşede prens gibi durup çocukları izlerdi, sanki bizimle aynı yaşta değilmişçesine. burnunu bir de havaya dikerdi memnuniyetsizce.'' onun taklidini yaptığında beyaz olan dayanamayıp onun omzuna birkaç tane tokat atmıştı, ki bu donghyuck'u daha çok keyiflendirmişe benziyordu.</p><p>''uyuzsun.'' burnunu kırıştırırken donghyuck'un bakışları çocuğun sinirlendiğinde birkaç kere yaptığı hareketi izlemişti. bunu görmek hoşuna gidiyordu. jaemin'i sinirlendirmek bir meslek olsaydı bunda en iyisi olurdu muhtemelen. ''her zaman böyle kötü bir çocuktu.'' </p><p>garson artık seçim yaptığına inandıkları çocukların masasına gelmeden önce esmer olan diliyle yanağını dürtmüştü. ''her zaman öyle değildim.'' yüzü gülüyordu, bu görünen bir gerçekti fakat verdiği hissiyat hiç eğlenceli değildi uzun olan için. içini titretmeyi sürdüren bir duyguydu. ''sen bir sonraki doğum günümde eğlen diye on ikinci yaş günümde doğum günü pastamı çikolatalı istedim.'' </p><p>jeno tıpkı donghyuck gibi alaycı ifadesiyle dudak büzmüştü. ''çok romantik.'' iki arkadaş hiç ciddi olmadıklarını daha net bir şekilde belli edemezlerdi jaemin için.</p><p>tabii donghyuck arkadaşına uyarak devam etmişti. jaemin onun büzülmüş dudaklarına, büyük ve duygusal gözlerine bakarken kalbi hiç olmadığı kadar hızlı atıyordu. muhtemelen kendisini izlediğini bildiği en yakın arkadaşı da onun bu halini fark edebilmişti. ''ama bir daha hiçbir doğum günüme katılmadı. asıl kötü kendisi.'' donghyuck sır verirmiş gibi eğildiğinde masadaki herkes duydu. </p><p>jaemin dudaklarını araladı ancak hiçbir şey çıkmadı, garson gelip 'ne alırsınız' dediğinden değildi bu; ne söylese bilememişti, çok sersem gibi hissediyordu kendini. doğruydu. bu da diğerleri gibi doğru bir hikayeydi. o doğum günü faciasından sonra annesine bir daha onun doğum gününe katılmayacağını dile getirmiş, odasına kapanıp cezasının geçmesini beklemişti. o yılın ardından kadın da kavgalarını bildiğinden üzerine gitmemişti jaemin'in ancak şimdi yüreğinin ortasındaki pişmanlığın damağında tadını bile alıyordu. keşke ısrarcı olsaydı annesi. şu ana kadar donghyuck'un onu düşünerek bunu yaptığını hiç bilmiyordu. konu birden açılmasa hiç de bilemeyecekti. </p><p>kavga etmezler miydi? belki yine ederlerdi fakat jaemin küstah görünebilirdi, donghyuck'un alay dolu sözlerine bağırıp çağırabilir, tepesi çabucak atıp çıkabilirdi ancak onun bu iyiliğini görmezden de gelmezdi. çocuk da olsa.</p><p>-</p><p>jaemin, derslerine odaklanmak için çabalarken karşı sandalyede oturup heyecanla mesajlaşan en yakın arkadaşına kısa kısa bakışlar atıyor, sonrasında takılmaması gerektiğini düşünerek notlarına geri dönüyordu. renjun heyecanla ayaklarını yere pata pata vurup kütüphanede minimal ancak jaemin için oldukça gürültülü, dikkat dağıtıcı sesler çıkardığında sonunda notlarını masaya bırakmış, tam olarak arkadaşına odaklanmıştı. ''neler oluyor?'' dediğinde renjun başını kaldırmamıştı bile. </p><p>''ne?'' </p><p>onu duymamıştı da. ''sen iyi misin? biriyle mi mesajlaşıyorsun?''</p><p>''ha?'' jaemin kaşlarını çattığında renjun az buçuk dikkatini toplayarak arkadaşına vermişti. ''evet, mesajlaşıyorum. donghyuck'la.''</p><p>''pardon?'' jaemin birkaç gündür zihninden çıkaramadığı çocuğun adını en yakın arkadaşından duyduğunda, <em>ki dahası onlar mesajlaşıyorlardı</em>, şaşırmıştı. ''neden donghyuck'la konuşuyorsun? benimle ilgili mi?'' beraber kafeye gittiklerinden bu yana jaemin, esmer olanla bir saat dahi olsa konuşmak için bir araya gelememişti. mesajlaşmalar vardı. donghyuck hala lucas'ın peşinde gezip gezmediğini merak ediyordu ama jaemin resmen unutmuştu eski sevgilisinin peşinde olduğunu. gerçi görüyorum dese yalan da olacaktı çünkü birkaç kere koridorda yahut kafeteryada bulunmaları dışında lucas eskisi gibi karşısında değildi. kütüphaneye bile gelmiyordu ve bu büyük bir adımdı. </p><p>yine de eski sevgilisi umurunda değildi. düşündüğü kişi donghyuck'tu. kafe olayından sonra evine geçtiğinde, yatağına uzanıp esmer olanla geçmişini düşündüğünde kendisi çok fazla ortak anı bulmuştu. zaten olmaması saçma olurdu lakin onun hakkında bildiği şeyler içini sıcacık da yapmıştı. donghyuck hakkında hiç bu kadar şey bildiğini düşünmezdi. o hep kendisinden farklı biriydi. yıllarca böyle yorumlamıştı. <em>demek ki ondan farklı olması, onun hakkında hiçbir şey öğrenmediği anlamına gelmiyordu</em>. öğrenmişti. farkında olmayarak yapmıştı bunu. bu sebeple uzun olan, birkaç gündür esmeri düşünüyordu. </p><p>''sen mi? hayır ya senin hakkında değil.'' kaşlarını çattı, sırtını da geriye atıp sandalyeye yasladı. ''kulüp kapanacağı için çok üzgündüm. donghyuck da biliyormuş, sen söylemişsin. kafeden ayrılmadan önce numaralarımızı aldığımızda akşamına mesaj attı.'' jaemin, o akşam eve geldiğinde penceresinden donghyuck'un banyoya girip çıktığını, ardından da kendi gibi yatağına uzanıp telefonuyla ilgilendiğini görmüştü. demek en yakın arkadaşıyla mesajlaşmıştı. ''kulüp için yapabileceği hiçbir şeyi olmadığını ama çocuklarımın sahiplendirilmesine yardım edeceğini söyledi.''</p><p>içinde istemsizce büyüyen kıskançlık hissine boyun eğerek, ''neden bana söylemedin?'' diye sorduğunda renjun omuz silkmişti. söz konusu kıskançlığının sebebi arkadaşının donghyuck'la konuşması değildi, aksine insan ilişkilerine karışacak bir insan da olamazdı ancak kendisi kaç gündür donghyuck'u aklından çıkaramazken ve onunla yalnızca lucas hakkında konuşmak durumunda kalırken neden ikisi hayvanlar hakkında konuşuyordu? neden donghyuck kendisine yalnızca <em>iyi geceler, lucas etrafında mı?, yardım için buradayım merak etme</em> yazan mesajlar atıyordu? </p><p>''konusu geçmedi. ayrıca donghyuck bu sahiplendirme işi kesinleşmeden bana umut vermek istemediğini de belirttiğinden ben de ağzıma alıp etrafta neşeyle anlatamadım kimseye.'' </p><p>jaemin sertçe yutkundu. masada duran sessizdeki telefonuna baktı. hiçbir mesaj yahut arama yoktu. şimdi eline alıp donghyuck'a mesaj atma isteğiyle dolup taşmasına rağmen emindi ki esmerden gelecek tek mesaj 'lucas'la mı ilgili?' gibi bir şey olacaktı. başını eğip huzursuz duygularla ders notlarını okumaya yeniden başladı. hiç odaklanamamıştı, bütün enerjisi resmen sökülüp alınmıştı ondan. renjun <em>çıksak ya </em>diye sorduğunda da kabul etme sebebiydi bu. </p><p>ikisi evlerine doğru yürürken jaemin önündeki taşı tekmeleyerek sokağına kadar getirmişti. arkadaşına güzelce veda da edememişti zaten. nedenini asla anlayamıyordu ya da buna bir isim koymakta berbattı, inkar etmeyecekti iki seçeneği de. sadece... gerçekten neden donghyuck ile konuşamıyordu? yahut neden donghyuck'un onunla bir şeyler hakkında konuşmasını arzuluyordu ki? yoksa gerçekten renjun ve donghyuck'u mu kıskanmıştı? iyi ama neden? </p><p>jaemin evine giden sokağın başındayken birden omzuna dokunan el ile durdurulmuş, o kişiye doğru döndürülmüştü. karşısında da lucas'ı bulduğunda uzun zamandır onu yakından görmemenin getirdiği rahatlık anında tuzla buz olmuştu. ''burada ne yapıyorsun?'' dediği anda lucas burada olmasının hiçbir problemi yokmuşçasına omuz silkmişti ona. </p><p>''seninle konuşmak istedim.''</p><p>''üzgünüm,'' omzundaki eli çekmek isterken izin verilmemişti bu. ''konuşacak havamda değilim.''</p><p>''onunla çıkıyor musun cidden?'' kimden bahsettiğini anlamak zor değildi ancak jaemin bir an tökezledi. lucas'a açık verecek şekilde değil, kendine açık verecek bir şekilde tökezlemişti ve bu, kendisini yine adını veremediği durumu hakkında düşünmeye itmişti. ''yeniden bana dönebileceğini düşünmüştüm. mutlu musun onunla? öyle olmadığını biliyorum.'' lucas bu kez de bedeninin kolları arasına almış, başını göğsüne yaslamıştı. hiç kendinde değil gibiydi. ''beraber iyiydik, jaemin. sorun ne anlamadım. seni seviyorum.''</p><p>''lucas bu doğru değil.'' onun bedenini ittirdi, denedi daha doğrusu ama sporcu çocuğa fiziksel olarak karşı koymak pek mümkün değildi onun için. bu da onu daha da huzursuz etmişti. ''lütfen gider misin?''</p><p>''benden nefret etmediğini biliyorum.''</p><p>''lucas,'' nefes aldı derince. ''senden nefret etmiyorum.''</p><p>''geçici bir şey olmalı, değil mi?'' donghyuck'tan bahsediyordu hala ama olay hiçbir zaman o olmamıştı. donghyuck olmasaydı, <em>sahte ilişkisi olmasaydı</em> da ona geri dönmeyecekti. aklına sahte sevgilisinin lucas üzerindeki yorumları gelince irkilerek bir kez daha onu iteledi ancak o kollarını daha sıkı sarıp başını kaldırmış, gözlerine bakmıştı. ''benden vazgeçmedin, jaemin.'' lucas'ın onun fikirlerini yönetme çabası sinirlendirmişti kendisini. karşısındaki kendi kafasındakini söylüyordu, oysa gerçek onun kafasının içindekiler değildi. ''hala beni sevdiğini görebiliyorum. nefret etmediğini söyledin.'' </p><p>yüzüne doğru eğildiğinde jaemin hızla geri çekildi. böyle bir şeyi asla kabul edemezdi. katiyen. ''ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?'' </p><p>''bunu istiyorsun!''</p><p>''şöyle konuşmaktan vazgeç!'' ikisi de bağrışmaya başladığında dış dünya umurlarında olmamıştı. ''benim olmayan fikirlerimi benimmişçesine konuşmaktan vazgeç. lucas, biz ayrıldık ve sana geri dönmeyeceğim.''</p><p>''bu doğru değil.''</p><p>onun küçük, şaşkın boşluğundan yararlanan jaemin kollardan kurtulurken bir iki adım da geriye doğru gitmekten kendini alamadı. donghyuck'un neler dediğini hatırlıyordu ve ona hak vermeye başlamıştı. birilerini üzmemek için hareket etmemek, kelimeleri sarf etmemek bazen yapılan en saçma davranış olabilirdi, özellikle o birileri sizi takip ediyorsa. ''işi zorlaştırma. yoluna devam et. aramızda bir zamanlar bir şey oldu ve dostça ayrıldığımızı düşünüyordum. yalvarırım sana karşı kötü düşünmek zorunda bırakma beni.'' ona doğru gelmek üzere olan çocuğu eliyle durdurdu. ''donghyuck hayatımda olsun ya da olmasın hiçbir şey değişmeyecek. <em>sana geri dönmeyeceğim</em>.''</p><p>jaemin, daha fazla orada vakit kaybetmeyerek döndü ve lucas'ı arkasında bırakmaya karar vererek yürümeye devam etti. arkasından nasıl baktığını bilmiyordu veya orada durup durmadığına emin değildi fakat her zamanki gibi ona o bakışı vermeyecekti. evine girdiğinde jaemin fazlasıyla ferahlamıştı. burada lucas yoktu, herhangi bir zarar gelemezdi, o birilerini kırmamak için kırılamazdı. bunlardan daha iyi hiçbir şey yoktu şu an için. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jaemin güneş açmış gökyüzünün altında, bahçelerine abisinin yeni dizayn ederek koyduğu masalarında otururken gelecek dönem için önerilen kitabı okuyordu. pek odaklanabildiği söylenemezdi. bir sayfayı resmen okumadan geçmişti, karşısındaki paragrafı da kaç kere okuduğunu say deseler sayamazdı belki de; yine de kitabı da sıkı sıkıya kavramıştı, inat etmeye çalışıyordu. karşıdaki boş bahçeye gözleri kayıyor, sonra kendine kızıp önüne geri çeviriyordu. lucas'ın evine kadar onun arkasından gelip konuştuğu o günü ne renjun'e anlatmıştı ne de donghyuck'a. renjun'e anlatmaması için geçerli bir sebebi olmasa da içinde bir yerlerde birilerine kırgın, kızgın hissediyordu ve bu gerçekten lucas ile ilgili değildi. yaşadığı küçük ancak sarsıcı bu anı donghyuck'un ona aslında ne demek istediğini iyice düşündürmüş, o zamanda olduğu gibi esmer olana hak vermesine yol açmıştı. </p><p>genç çocuk, çoğu zaman kendini mantıkla hareket etmeye itelese de şu bir gerçekti ki duygusal düşünceleriyle faaliyete geçiyordu bu sebeple de başından beri birileri kırılmasın diye geri çekilmek durumunda kalmıştı. açık konuşmak gerekirse, o da bu şekilde bir yere varamayacağını biliyordu lakin buna tutunmak kimseyi kırmayı istemeyen kişiliğine yara bandı gibi bir etki bırakmıştı işte. geçici bir tampon görevi görmüştü ancak kanayan yer kanamayı sürdürürken yara bandının pek de işe yaradığı görülmemişti. şimdi ise bunu nasıl değiştirecekti? değiştirecek miydi ya da? çünkü belli ki bu sahte ilişki olayı sürüp gitmeyecekti. </p><p>dayanamayarak kitabını kapamış, masanın üzerine bırakmıştı. o anda da komşularının bağırış sesini işitmişti. ''çık hadi!'' diye ısrarcı bir sesle bağırıyordu bayan lee. muhtemelen içerideki oğlunaydı bu bağırışı, donghyuck'a. ''işim var, lee donghyuck! tutma diyorum beni.''</p><p>''neden ben ama!'' büyük bir karşılık vererek bahçeye çıkmıştı esmer olan. sinirli duruyordu, volkan misali daha da patlamaya hazırdı. jaemin, gözlerini onun üzerinden hiç alamamıştı; çocuğun tişörtünü, bahara güvenerek giyilip esmer bacaklarını açık bırakan şortunu ve yeni yeni kalktığı belli olan kuru yüzünü görüp çatlak sesini işitebildiği için yüzünde tarifsiz bir mutluluk yayılmıştı. ''hep bana yaptırıyorsun şu aptal işi.'' en sonunda çocuğun sesinin seviyesini düşürmesine onun annesinin bunu duymamak istemeyişine vermişti. donghyuck hızla eğilip yerdeki hortumu alırken jaemin oturduğu yerden kalkıp çitlerin olduğu yere doğru gelmişti. şimdi donghyuck'u oldukça net bir şekilde görebiliyordu.</p><p>çocuk ilk diğer taraftan başladığında arkasında onu seyreden jaemin'i elbette fark etmemişti, zaten uyandırıldığı için sinirliydi. hiç etrafına bakamayacak bir durumdaydı. ama her şeye rağmen mırın kırın ederek konuştuğu bahçede yalnız olmadığını anlaması zor olmamıştı. jaemin'i ona bakıp seyrederken gördüğünde sinirli yüzü dümdüz olmuştu. dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp kendisi de bakışlara karşılık vermişti. ''ne zamandır oradasın?'' sesi istemsizce jaemin'e de asabi çıkmıştı lakin neyse ki uzun olan bunu dert etmemişti. </p><p>''berbat bir uyku alışkanlığının olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?'' jaemin bunu söylediğinde donghyuck dudak büzmüş, hortumuyla birlikte çitlerdeki çocuğa doğru yaklaşmıştı. çirkin görünüyordu muhtemelen ancak jaemin'in onun <em>sabah </em>kalktığındaki yüzünü görmesi onu germiyor yahut kötü hissettirmiyordu. hem kendisi de birkaç gün önce uzun olanın yeni uyanmış haline tanıklık etmişti.</p><p>''sen insanları dikizliyorsun. berbat şeylerden bahsediyorsak senin sapıklığını konuşalım.'' evet, hala biraz asabi konuşuyordu galiba çünkü jaemin bu konuda kaşlarını kaldırıp ciddi olup olmadığını sorgular ifadesine büründüğünde esmer olan hafifçe güldü. en azından artık daha iyi hissediyordu. ''şaka yapıyordum, ciddiye alma.''</p><p>''pek iyi bir gün değil?''</p><p>''uyandırılmayı sevmiyorum diyelim.'' ikisi bir an sessizliğe gömüldüğünde donghyuck, jaemin'den tarafa bahçeyi sulamayı sürdürüyordu. uzun olan ise kollarını çitlerin üstünde tutarak çenesini yaslıyordu. o anda sessizliğe gömülmelerinden hoşnut olmamıştı tabi ki de. özellikle son birkaç gündür hakkında düşünüp durduğu çocukla yıllarca komşuluk edip aynı okullara gidip bir de şimdilerde 'sahte sevgililerken' konuşamamaları canını çok sıkar olmuştu. bir şeyler söylemek istiyordu ancak garip kaçacağından da endişeleniyordu. şapşalca 'ya eskiden...' gibi cümleleri kursa herhalde donghyuck onunla hayatı boyunca dalga geçerdi. </p><p>hiç birine karşı iletişim kurmakta bu kadar beceriksizce kaldığını hatırlamıyordu. sosyal biriydi kendisi, mutlaka az çok bir muhabbet de bulabilirdi ama söz konusu karşısındakine gelince yapamıyordu bunu. işte bu yüzden sinirini de yatıştıramıyordu. ''pekala, şu durum nasıl?'' jaemin, donghyuck'un sorusundan sonra derince bir nefes aldı. neden sürekli konuları buraya geliyordu ki?</p><p>tamam, haklıydı esmer olan bunları sormakta. ikisinin bir arada bulunmalarının en büyük sebebiydi lucas aslında fakat olmuyordu. artık donghyuck'un, lucas'ı sormak dışında da kendisinde merak edeceği şeyleri olması gerektiğini düşünüyordu.</p><p>yine de lucas'ı aklının ucuna getirmeden edemedi. lucas ile konuştuğunu donghyuck'a söylemeliydi ancak içindeki ses bunu yapmaması gerektiğini belirtiyordu. konuştuklarında neler olabileceğini gözünün önüne getirebiliyordu çünkü jaemin. büyük olasılıkla donghyuck eski sevgilisinin onu takip etmesine hakkı olmadığını devamlı konuşarak kendisine kabul ettirmeye çalışacaktı ve jaemin nihayetinde onun zaten haklı bulduğunu dile getirecekti. peki sonrasında ne olacaktı? donghyuck'la sahte ilişkilerini sürdürmeye gerek olacak mıydı? lucas'ı başından atmak için donghyuck daha iyi bir seçenekle gelebilirdi, sahte ilişkiden daha iyisiyle, şikayet etmek gibi. ve evet, oldukça kabul edilir olacaktı. </p><p>birden bedenini saran korkuyla kollarını çitlerden çekti, donghyuck o sırada gözlerini uzun olana yeni çevirmişti. suyu kapatırken onun cevaplamasını bekliyordu. ''şey, aslında...'' esmer olan hortumu bırakıp kendisi gibi çitlere doğru yaklaştığında jaemin onun yüzünde gözlerini gezdirmişti. donghyuck'a hiç bu bakışla bakmadığına emindi. hiç onun yüzünü, tenini, belki yüzündeki ve boynundaki benleri de çekici bulduğunu bilmezdi. şimdi fark ediyordu. ''bir şey diyemiyorum. lucas uzun zamandır benimle konuşmadı.'' yaptığının etik olmadığının bilincindeydi, kendini durduramamıştı da. donghyuck'un huzursuz yüzünü artık iyi biliyordu. kendisine bir şeyler demek isteyen ancak sinirlendirip gücendirmekten korkarak ağzını açamayan o bakışları görebiliyordu. bir şey demesini beklemiyordu. lucas hakkındaki yorumundan daha ziyade onunla daha farklı şeyler hakkında konuşmalıydı. bu sebeple onun memnuniyetsiz ifadesini değiştirme isteğine karşılık vermiş, aynı şekilde gerçeği sakladığından dolayı hissettiği suçlayıcı sesi bastırmış olacaktı; eh, bir de onunla istediği muhabbete girişecekti de. ''bugün ne yapacaksın?''</p><p>''ne gibi?'' dediğinde esmer olan, omuz silkmişti jaemin.</p><p>''normalde işte. ne yapıyorsun?''</p><p>''yani bu bahçe işinden sonra muhtemelen yüzümü yıkamaya giderim,'' kıkırdadığında ona eşlik etti diğeri. ''sonrasında da işim başlayana kadar oyun oynarım.''</p><p>elbette. neden sorduysa zaten? ''ilginç görünüyor.'' hiç anlamazdı oyunlardan, donghyuck da bunu bildiğinden jaemin'in bu zorlama yorumuna kahkaha atmıştı. ''birlikte oynamaya ne dersin?'' esmer olan gülmeyi kesip karşısındakinin ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak için gözlerinin tam içine bakıyordu. ''ciddiyim.'' diye eklemek zorunda kalmıştı böylece jaemin de. ''eğer istemiyorsan pekala.'' </p><p>evet, yalan söylemeyecekti. asla yapmam dediği şeyi yaparak kendisini davet ettirmeye çalışıyordu. belli etmese de feci derecede utanıyordu bu durumdan ama onunla zaman geçirmek isteyen kendine de söz geçiremiyordu. ''istemediğimden değil, yanlış anlama. ancak sen oyun oynamaktan anlamazsın jaemin.''</p><p>''beni tanımıyorsun.'' yalan dudaklarının arasından güçlü bir alışkanlık misali çıkarken jaemin ilk defa bacaklarının titrediği hissetmişti. iyi ki de çit vardı aralarında yoksa donghyuck onları görebilir, ölene kadar da unutmayarak alay ederdi onun bu haliyle. ''birkaç kere oyun oynamışlığım var.'' donghyuck onun yorumuyla yeniden eğlenmiş olmalı ki kaşlarını kaldırıp dudaklarını gülmemek için birbirine bastırmıştı. </p><p>''birkaç kere?'' diyerek teyit etmek istediğinde jaemin başını sallamıştı. </p><p>''birkaç kere.''</p><p>''peki. şu işi halledeyim. içeriye gelmek ister misin?'' uzun olan diğerinin tekrar eline hortum almasını arkadan izliyorken derin bir nefesi dışarıya geri boşaltmış, titreyen bacaklarını elleriyle yoklamıştı. inanamıyordu, az önce donghyuck'a kendini davet ettirmişti ve oldukça mutlu hissediyordu. </p><p>-</p><p>''bak o öyle olmaz,'' deyip donghyuck sert bir sesle belirttiğinde jaemin konsolu yere atıp esmerin üzerine atlama ve onu yumruklama isteğiyle dolup taşmıştı. geldiğinden beri onun kendisine oyunu öğretmesini, konsoldaki tuşları karıştırmaması gerektiğini anlatıyordu ama bunu yapmak gerçekten çok zordu. jaemin, kendini seksen yaşındaymış gibi hissediyordu onun yanında. ayrıca donghyuck resmen oyun oynarken bambaşka biri oluyordu. gözleri asla ekrandan başka bir yere kaymıyordu. bayan lee'nin neden bazen oğluna bu kadar çok bağırıp çağırdığını da anlamıştı işte böylece. ''sana buraya bas demedim mi ben?'' serçe parmağıyla jaemin'in konsolundan tuşu gösterdiğinde neredeyse elinde parçalayacaktı.</p><p>''sen bağımlısın.'' donghyuck onu duymamıştı bile. o böyle yaptıkça morali bozulmuyor da değildi. yanında aptal gibi hissetmesinin dışında esmer olan kendisiyle hiç ilgilenmiyordu. geldiğine pişman olacaktı bu gidişle.</p><p>oyun jaemin'in saldıramaması yüzünden mağlubiyet ile sonuçlandığında donghyuck o hep var olan dudaklarını öne çıkarıp <em>hesap sorma</em> ifadesine girdiğinde jaemin kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. hayır, sanırım pişman olmuyordu. ''ne yapıyorsun?'' alt dudağı biraz daha aşağıya düşmüş, gözlerini açmıştı. ''sana nereye basman gerektiğini göstermiştim.''</p><p>''çok zor.'' birkaç kere denedim diyen çocuktan çok uzaktaydı şimdi. küçüklüğünden beri asla böyle oyunlarda iyi olmamıştı, iyi olmadığı şeyi de zorlayarak yapmak istememişti. ama şimdi donghyuck seviyor diye deniyordu, kendini davet ettirmişti. ''hepsini aynı anda yapamıyorum. sinir hastası ettin beni yanımda bağıra bağıra.'' </p><p>''asıl sen beni sinir hastası ettin.'' eliyle ekranı gösteriyordu. ''istesem bu kadar kötü sonuç çıkaramam.'' </p><p>''iyi,'' konsolu bırakmış ve omzunu donghyuck'un yatağının bir bacağına yaslamıştı. ''oynamıyorum. oyna sen.'' bir an için cidden esmerin öyle yapacağını düşünen jaemin mümkünmüşçesine biraz daha kaşlarını çattığında donghyuck oyunu yeniden anlatmanın daha iyi olabileceğini düşünerek tek oyuna dönmüştü. jaemin'in konsolunu eline alıp onun arkasına geçerken diğeri göğsünü sırtına yapıştırmış çocuğa şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. ''ne yapıyorsun?''</p><p>''öğreteceğim. jeno'ya, mark'a ve yangyang'a bile öğrettim ben. sana da öğretirim.'' jaemin, jeno dışındakileri bilmese de onların donghyuck'un arkadaşları olduğunu anlamıştı. kısa olan arkasında olduğundan jaemin'in yaslanmasında bir sorun görmemiş, direkt beyaz tenli olanın ellerini kendi ellerinin altına almıştı. ikisi beraber konsolu tutarken jaemin o birkaç gündür var olan garip hissin etrafını sardığını sezebiliyordu. gülmek istiyordu ancak böyle bir durumda garip kaçacaktı belli ki. ''ilk önce yalvarırım elini şurada tut.''</p><p>jaemin'i yönlendiren donghyuck çoğu işi aslında yine kendisi yapıyordu çünkü uzun olanın oyunu yahut konsolu nasıl kullanacağı konusunda gram ilgisi yoktu. sıcak göğsün sırtına değiyor olması, esmer bacakların onun iki yanından geçip bedenini kıstırması ve ekrandan çok az görebildiği bedenlerinin ne kadar heyecanlandırıcı olduğunu düşünmek bu tür şeylerden daha önemliydi jaemin için. başını omzunun üstünden biraz geriye doğru çevirdiğinde hemen arkasındaki çocuğun çenesinin altında boynuyla buluşmuştu.</p><p>neden böyle hissediyordu? onun adem elmasını izlerken, her bir noktasının analizini yaparken neden daha önce böyle hissetmediğini anlayamıyordu. donghyuck hep yanı başında duran haylaz çocuktu, neden şimdi başka biriymiş gibiydi ki? jaemin'e bunları nasıl hissettirebiliyordu? yıllarca bazen saçını başını yolduğu, kendisiyle dalga geçiyor diye birkaç kere ağladığı ve her şeyini kırıp döken çocuğa nasıl başka gözle bakabiliyordu? ve buna daha isim bile vermemişti.</p><p>bütün vücudunu saran sıcaklık donghyuck sayesinde miydi şu anda? </p><p>''donghyuck,'' esmer olana seslendiğinde diğeri önce bir hımlamış, ardından kolları altındaki çocuğun oyunu öğretiyor olmasına odaklanmadığını fark ettiğinde başını eğmişti. tam hizada olan beyaz tenlinin yüzü donghyuck'u dumura uğratsa da kendini gülmeye zorlamıştı. </p><p>''ne oldu?'' derken ses tonunu sabit tutmaya özen gösterse de jaemin'in neden kendisine bu şekilde baktığını anlamlandıramamıştı başta. ''oyun umurunda değil, değil mi?'' oyuncu bir kızgınlıkla kaşlarını çattığında ve tekrar o dudak hareketini yaptığında, ''madem istemiyorsun neden sana göstermemi istiyorsun?'' diye de eklemişti. hırçındı. ''seviyemi düşürmek mi istiyorsun?''</p><p>jaemin onun her hareketini inceledikten sonra kaşlarını kaldırmıştı; neden kalbinin bu şekilde attığının, neden donghyuck'u kafede buluştukları günden beri aklından çıkaramadığının, neden onunla eski sevgili probleminin dışında bir şeyler konuşmak istediğinin sebebini artık biliyordu. <em>yalnızca şaşkındı.</em> donghyuck'a karşı böyle bir çekimin kendisini ele geçireceğini söyleselerdi, gerçekten ağlamaya başlardı belki de çünkü kötü bir şaka olarak gelirdi ancak değildi. donghyuck, karşısında bütün nedenlerini bulduğu anda oldukça hoş görünüyordu gözüne.</p><p>uzun olan elini kaldırdı, bu esmer olanın da sol elini üstünden çekmesine de yol açmıştı. düşünmemeyi seçerek elini diğerinin ensesine sararken, donghyuck da jaemin'in ani eylemlerine karşı koyamamıştı. onun yumuşak dudaklarını kendi dudaklarının üzerinde hissetmenin bütün tüylerini diken diken ettiği şüphesizdi. aynı şeyi jaemin de hissediyordu. bunu niçin yaptığını sorgulayacak bir konumda değildi lakin o sıcak dudaklara karşılık vermemezlik edememişti bir yandan da. küçük olanı memnun etmek de bu kadar kolaylaşmıştı.</p><p>ikisinin dudakları birbirlerininkinin üzerinde dans ederken donghyuck kaşlarını çatmış, jaemin'in yaptığı gibi elini çocuğun ensesiyle çenesinin bulunduğu o noktaya sabitlemişti; boşta kalan elini de uzun olanın belini tutmak için kullanmıştı. öpüşmeyi derinleştiren jaemin'in esmerin üst dudağını hafifçe çekiştirirken ondan kazandığı minik bir inlemeydi. dudakları üstünlük için savaşırken de ısrarcı davranarak göğsü patlayana kadar onu öpmekten kendini asla alamamıştı. yine de bu savaşın mağlubu konumunu gelmişti, nefesi yetememiş; en sonunda da esmer olanın adını inleyerek ayrılmıştı ondan. </p><p>jaemin, kısa olanın neyse ki ondan tam anlamıyla kopmamış olmasıyla seviniyordu. onun ıslak dudaklarının üstüne ara sıra küçük öpücükler veya alt dudağını emip hafifçe çekiştirerek bırakması kesinlikle kalbine son noktayı verecekti. şu anda muhtemelen neden öpüştüklerini birbirlerine açıklamak durumunda kalacaklardı ve jaemin, ona ondan hoşlanmaya başladığını itiraf edecekti: günlerdir aklından çıkmadığını ve aralarındaki o ilişkiyi bozmamayı istediğini... </p><p>burnunun ucuyla donghyuck'un burnunu belli belirsiz bir biçimde dürterken diğerinin gözlerini açıp kendisiyle buluşması onu biraz daha heyecanlandırmıştı. bir kez daha onun dudaklarını hapsettiğinde gözleri bir an bile birbirlerinden ayrılmamıştı. </p><p>arkada açık kaldığı için öpüşme seslerini bastıran oyunun sesi muhtemelen hiç dışarıdan duyulmamasını sağlıyordu. birbirlerinin inlemelerini yalnızca kendileri işitiyordu. buna da bayan lee odanın kapısını tıklatıp onlara seslendiğinde buna emin olmuşlardı. hızla birbirlerinden koparken jaemin ve donghyuck ne pozisyonda olduklarını yeni yeni fark ediyor gibiydiler. şişmiş dudaklarını seyrederlerken donghyuck bağırmaya devam eden annesinin nihayetinde dayanamayarak içeriye girmesiyle annesine dönmüştü.</p><p>jaemin ise kadının yüzüne bakamayacak kadar utanıyordu şu anda. sanki öpüşmeyi başlatan yahut utanmazca inlemeler bırakan o değilmişçesine. </p><p>-</p><p>''tamam, dayanamıyorum.'' hava o kadar güzeldi ki iki arkadaş kafeteryada tıkılıp kalmanın vakit kaybı olacağını düşünerek dışarıya çıkmış, bir ağacın altına girmişlerdi. güneş şimdiden onları yakıyordu ve renjun bunun keyfini çıkarmak istermiş gibi gölgede değil, güneşin altında oturup güneşleniyordu. ancak arkadaşının sesini işitmesiyle güneşlenmesine ara verip ellerini saçlarından geçiren jaemin'e çevirdi bakışlarını. ''sana her şeyi anlatacağım.'' başından beri en yakın arkadaşının canını sıkan bir şeylerin olduğunu biliyordu ama ona zorla anlattıramazdı. kendine açılmasını beklemişti ve işte <em>geliyordu</em>. </p><p>''iyi misin?'' öylesine sorduğunda jaemin alayla güldü.</p><p>''öyle mi görünüyorum?'' renjun, göz devirdi. ''bak, beni yargılama çünkü sanırım dünyanın en aptal insanı falan olabilirim.''</p><p>''başından beri biliyordum, merak etme.'' onunla uğraşmak hoşuna gitmişti; göğsü kıkırtılarla kıpırdanırken jaemin'in onu takmadığını, daha doğrusu buna alınmadığını görmek daha bir keyiflendirmişti. ''sorun değil, nana, anlat. bir şey olduğunu hep biliyordum. donghyuck ile mi ilgili?''</p><p>bu şaşırtıcı olmasa da uzun olan ''nereden anladın?'' sorusunu kendine borç bilmişti. </p><p>''günlerdir odaklanmıyorsun. elin sürekli telefonda ve seni birkaç kere donghyuck'a mesaj yazmak isteyip yazamadığın anlarda yakaladım. neler oluyor?'' donghyuck ile kendisi konuşsa da konuştukları tek şey hayvanlarıydı. hatta bir gün önce öğle saatlerinde renjun, ondan yavrularını sahiplenen bir insanın ne zaman görmek isterse onu gösterebileceğini belirten mesaj almıştı. ancak hepsi bu kadardı. onunla en yakın arkadaşıyla aralarında ne olduğuyla ilgili konuşmuyorlardı ve renjun'in tek kaynağı jaemin oluyordu böylelikle. </p><p>''aşağı yukarı bir hafta önce lucas beni evimin sokağındayken yakaladı.'' kısa olan arkadaşının dedikleriyle kaşlarını çatmış ve kaba bir 'ne' sesini dudaklarından çıkarmıştı. ''lütfen bir sakin ol.'' diğeri eliyle sakin olmasını işaret ederken işe yaramayacağını belirten iç sesine kulak vermemeyi seçmişti. ''bir şeyler konuştu. saçmaladı aslında ve ben ona aramızdakilerin tamamen bittiğini söyledim.''</p><p>''neden önceden anlatmadın?'' çok sinirliydi. oldukça. ama jaemin onun sebepsiz yere sinirli olduğunu açıklayamazdı. </p><p>''üzgünüm.'' bu konuda en azından samimiydi. cidden de o gün olanları renjun'e direkt anlatması gerekirdi. çocukça davranmıştı ve hala öyleydi kendisine göre, değişmemişti. ''normalde anlatmalıydım, sana ve donghyuck'a ancak yapamadım. donghyuck'u birkaç gündür aklımdan çıkaramıyorum. şu kafedeki buluşmamızdan beri. ve onu dört gün önce bahçede gördüğümde birden gözümün önündeki çocuk bambaşka biri oldu. onun ne kadar ilgi çekici, komik ve yakışıklı olduğunu falan düşünmeye başladım. sonra içimdeki ses beni yanılttı, ona lucas'ı anlatırsam benden sahte ilişkimizi bitirip daha olgunca öneriler vereceğini sandım ve eminim, donghyuck yapardı.''</p><p>''bir dakika,'' renjun güneşlenmek için girdiği pozisyonunu keserek bacaklarını kendine çekmiş, bedenini de tam olarak karşısında kambur duruşundan dolayı kendinden daha minik görünen uzun olana çevirmeden edememişti. ''doğru anlamış mıyım? az önce donghyuck'u övdün mü?'' kaşlarını kaldırdığında jaemin'in alıngan ifadesi her şeyi açıklıyordu aslında. ''ona aşık olduğunu mu söylemeye çalışıyorsun?''</p><p>''bilmiyorum.'' inleyerek ellerini yeniden saçlarından geçirdiğinde kısa arkadaşı ellerini saçlarından çektirmişti. ''sana diyorum ya, hiç aklımdan çıkmadı ve onu gördüğümde tam olarak ne kadar çekici olduğunu düşünüp durdum. kendimi zorla evine bile davet ettirdim o gün. oyun oynamaktan anlamazdım bile ve o da bunu biliyordu fakat bana karşılık verdi. neden? neden bunu yaptı ki?''</p><p>''hiçbir şey anlamıyorum gerçekten,'' diye mırıldandı kısa olan. ''neden bunu yaptı? karşılık verdi derken?'' ilk birkaç saniye arkadaşından cevap aramak için onun kaçan gözlerini izlese de renjun aptal değildi, utanan arkadaşının tepkisini çözmek için de sherlock olmaya gerek yoktu zira. ''aman tanrım! öpüştünüz mü? ileriye mi gittiniz? ön sevişme yoksa direkt seviştiniz mi yani? ne yaptınız?''</p><p>jaemin, eğilip arkadaşının çığlık dolu sözlerine engel olmak adına eliyle ağzını kapadığında dahi renjun bir şeyler demeyi sürdürüyordu; inanamıyordu, birkaç göz onlara dönmüştü ve jaemin kendini kuma gerçekten gömmek istiyordu. ''sussana.'' </p><p>elinden kaçan arkadaşı, ''anlatmazsan gider donghyuck'a sorarım.'' diye tehdit ettiğinde iç çekti. bu donghyuck ile en yakın arkadaşının hala temas halinde olduğunu mu gösteriyordu yani? </p><p>''öptüm onu,'' hızlı itirafından sonra renjun'in gözleri büyürken jaemin onu durdurmak için konuşmaya devam etmişti. ''o da bana karşılık verdi hatta. ben sandım ki bunu hisseden tek ben değilmişim. o işareti yanlış algılamamışım. hayatımda hiç bu kadar heyecanlanmamıştım hatta, yalan söylemiyorum. annesi gelince ayrıldık ama. bayan lee bizi yeni fırından çıkardığı kurabiye için çağırıyormuş lakin kalamayacağımı söyleyip evden çıktım.''</p><p>''kaç yıllık komşunun oğlunu götürmüşsün bir güzel, elbette kalamazdın. ben tatlımı yedim sağ olsun demedin mi?'' renjun yorum yapmadan edememişti. kendi şakasına gülerken arkadaşının gönülsüzce kıkırdamalarını da işitmişti: morali bozuk olsa da yoruma eğlendiği belliydi.</p><p> ''dalga geçme lütfen.'' jaemin arkadaşının omzuma acıtmadan tokat atmıştı. ''bir daha da konuşmadık. ilk gece ikimiz de yaptığımız şeyi düşünmek istediğimizden, daha doğrusu ben ondan hoşlandığımı kendime itiraf edip neden onu öptüğüm konusunda iyi bir açıklama vermek için düşünmek istediğimden mesaj falan atmadım. sonrası işte.'' elleriyle çimleri yolarken yüzü yine oldukça düşüktü. ''bana hiç mesaj atmadı. odasının perdeleri bile son bir gündür hep çekili, ışıkları yok biliyor musun? gidip onunla konuşmak istiyorum lakin cesaretim de yok. yıllarca ondan hoşlanmadığım, benden oldukça farklı dediğim çocuğa şimdi bir şeyler hissediyorum. belki o da benim gibi. ya da değil. emin değilim ve bunu öğrenemiyorum. kaç kere kapısına gitmek, mesaj atmak istedim ancak ya benden hoşlanmıyorsa? aramızdaki çocukça çekişme yalnızca benim eserim değildi, tek benden kaynaklanmadı. donghyuck'un ben gibi duygularının değişmemiş olduğu ihtimali beni çok korkuttu. bir yanım o zaman sana neden karşılık vermiş olsun dese de bir diğer yanım da anın getirdiği bir karşılık verme olarak görmüş olabilir diyor.''</p><p>jaemin'in söyledikleriyle renjun dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. ne dese bilemiyordu. çocuğun endişelerini anlıyordu ve haksız da sayılmazdı. onların kavgalarına özellikle lise ortamındayken fazlaca şahit olmuştu, daha çok laf dalaşı yaparlardı. eh, biraz da eğlenceliydi. zamanında bu ikisinin birbirini uyuz etmenin hobileri olduğunu falan da düşünmüşlüğü vardı ama donghyuck ve jaemin'in birbirlerinden <em>o anlamda </em>hoşlanabileceği düşüncesi hiç var olmamıştı, dalgasına dahi olsa. arkadaşının üzgün, düşünceli ve endişeli haline bakarken de donghyuck'un ona dün mesaj attığını da açıklamak istemiyordu çünkü iyice üzüleceğini ve donghyuck'un ondan kaçtığına kendini inandırabileceğini biliyordu. gerçi doğru sayılmaz mıydı? donghyuck pek korkak biri değildi, aklında bir şeyler varsa tak diye dile getirirdi. çoğunlukla en azından. acaba şimdi arkadaşına dönmüyor oluşu gerçekten onun hissettiği şeyleri esmer olanın hissetmiyor oluşu olabilir miydi?</p><p>ancak neden arkadaşının öpüşmesine karşılık vermişti o zaman? kırılmasın diye miydi? eğer renjun dört yıldan daha fazladır az çok bildiği çocuğu tanıdıysa, donghyuck'un felsefesi bununla örtüşmüyordu. esmer olan kendisinin sevmediği, hoşlanmadığı bir durumu başkalarını kıracak olsa bile kabul etmiyordu. ama jaemin'in sahte sevgili olayına onay vermişti ve bu fikri hoş bulmadığı da açıktı?</p><p>renjun, gittikçe daha da karmaşıklaşan durumdan küçük bir silkeleniş ile ayrıldı. kendisi girdaba girerken, arkadaşının böyle olması şaşırtıcı değildi elbette. ''sakin olsana sen bir,'' yine de onu bu şekilde bırakacak hali yoktu ya! ''kimse kimseyi an öyle gerektirdiği için öpmez.'' jaemin bunu inkar edecek olduysa da renjun'in kararlı bakışları susmasına işaretti sanki. ''kaç yıldır kedi-köpek gibiydiniz. o sana uyardı, sen ona. kendin dedin az önce, ondan hoşlanmadığını sanıp birden onu öpebilecek kadar hoşlanmışsın. donghyuck da sen gibi olabilir. nereden biliyorsun?''</p><p>derin bir nefes çekti uzun olan. keşke renjun'in söyledikleri rahatlatabilseydi içini ama büyük ihtimalle donghyuck ile karşı karşıya gelene kadar asla tam anlamıyla rahat olamayacaktı. ''her şey bir anda oldu. onu öpmeyi düşünmedim. onu o anda görene kadar ne kadar çekici olduğunu dahi bilmiyordum. bu biraz korkutucuymuş,'' dedi çimleri yolmaya kaldığı yerden devam ederken, ''ondan nasıl böyle kısacık bir sürede hoşlanmayı başardım acaba?''</p><p>''kısacık bir an değildi ki,'' renjun kaşlarını kaldırmış, diğerinin de elleriyle çimleri yolmasını engellemişti. ''doğduğunuz andan itibaren yan yanasınız. kavga da etseniz, saçınızı başınızı da yolsanız birbirinizin en iyi ve en kötü halini yine siz ikiniz biliyorsunuz bana kalırsa. en yakın arkadaşın ben olabilirim fakat donghyuck senin hayatında benden daha fazla süredir var.''</p><p>''her zaman kavga ederdik, renjun. hiç ortak noktamız yoktu. hala düşününce yok.'' bir kez daha bunu ön sürerek durumun ne kadar absürt görünmesi gerektiğini belirtmeye çalışan jaemin'in ardından renjun göz devirmişti. </p><p>''olması gerekir mi?'' bu soruya cevap verecek hiçbir ses çıkarmadı uzun olan. zaten bir cevap da istememişti arkadaşı. ''lucas ile çok mu ortak noktan vardı? ondan önce dejun denen çocukla? ya da diğerleriyle? donghyuck'a karşı hissettiklerinde neden bu kadar kendine kaba olmaya çalışıyorsun anlamıyorum. tamam, evet, küçüklüğünüzden beri birbirinize çektirdiniz ancak artık çocuk değilsiniz. donghyuck'un hala sevilmeyecek bir yanı mı olduğunu iddia ediyorsun?'' ondan hoşlandığını çoktan arkadaşına itiraf etmişti, üstelik o çocuğu kendi isteğiyle öptüğünü de. <em>hayır</em>. başını sağa sola sallarken renjun arkadaşının yanaklarını tutmuş ve sürekli kayıp duran bakışlarını kendinde toplamıştı. ''o zaman problem ne?''</p><p>''bilmiyorum.'' tamamen gerçekti söylediği, ki bunu renjun de fark edebiliyordu. ''her şey sahte ilişki yüzünden oldu. böyle bir durum için donghyuck'tan yardım istemeseydim asla onunla bu şekilde yakın olmayacaktım. bana birden bunu nasıl hissettirdi hiçbir fikrim yok. sanırım beni hala şaşkına çeviren nokta burası. sahte ilişkimiz boyunca da biz çok farklı değildik ki! hatta hiçbir şey yapmamış sayılırız. yani nasıl? pekala, onunla yan yana geldiğim yerlerde gerçekten donghyuck'un değiştirmiş olduğu birkaç özelliğini keşfettiğim oldu ama genelde donghyuck hep donghyuck'tu. hep aynı kişiyi bunca zaman neden sevemedim de şimdi ondan hoşlandım? yoksa bu hep içimde miydi ve ben ona yakın olamadığımdan mı anlayamamıştım?''</p><p>renjun, arkadaşının yanaklarını bırakıp keyifli bir kıkırtı verdi. ''anlayamadığın şey, jaemin, senin zaten başından beri donghyuck'a yeterince yakın olduğun gerçeği.''</p><p>-</p><p>jaemin, bütün notlarını kaldırıp çalışma masasında bir elinde telefonu ile bekliyor, bir yandan da bakışlarıyla esmer olanın odasının ışığının açılıp açılmayacağını kontrol ediyordu. genelde donghyuck çok karmaşık çalışırdı. kafedeyken o ve jeno şu sıralar bir koreografi üzerinde çalıştıklarını, aynı zamanda dans stüdyosunda kendilerinin yeni dansçılara dans eğitmeni olarak dans dersi verdiklerini anlatmışlardı. ayriyeten donghyuck bazen paket servisi dağıtımına da çıkıyordu. jaemin bunu öğrendikten sonra esmer olanın göründüğü kadar tembel olmadığını fark etmişti. hatta hiç değildi.</p><p>sabah en yakın arkadaşıyla olan konuşmalarında jaemin, bundan emin olmuştu. esmer olandan hoşlanıyordu. zaten kabul etmişti etmesine ancak bunu en önemli kişiye de dile getirmesi gerekiyordu. donghyuck'un kendisine nasıl yaklaşacağını bilmiyordu, belki her şeyi şaka olarak görecekti, <em>her zaman yaptıkları gibi </em>ama jaemin kararlıydı, bunun şaka malzemesi olmamasını istiyordu çünkü donghyuck'tan ciddi anlamda hoşlanıyordu. </p><p>renjun söylediği her şeyde çok doğruydu. başta rahatlatılmak için söylenen sözler sansa da eve erken gelip odasında akşama kadar düşündüğünde donghyuck'un görünenden daha değerli olduğunu saptamıştı. kısa olandan sürekli olarak uzak durmuştu, onunla anlaşamadığını, hiç ortak noktalarının olmadığını söyleyerek ondan kopmuştu. oysa gerçekten ortak nokta çok mu önemliydi? hayatındaki herkesle yüzde yüz kiminle uyuşmuştu ki? ondan daha sinir bozucu kişiler olmuştu hayatında ancak neden hep donghyuck'u kendinden uzaklaştırmayı seçmişti? çocukça inat ve kinin bu kadar aralarına girmiş olmasına jaemin başta hayret etmişti ama iyi de olmuştu. en azından geç olmadan kavrayabildiği için kendini şanslı görüyordu. ya donghyuck'u kaybetmiş olsaydı?</p><p>gerçi içindeki ses daha kazanamamış olduğu dile getiriyordu. </p><p><em>konuşacaktı</em>. onunla konuşacak ve duygularından haberdar olmasını sağlayacaktı. </p><p>fakat donghyuck onun mesajına ne dönmüştü ne de evine gelmişti. bir ara aşağıya inip orada beklemeyi düşünse de yapamamış, odasında beklemeyi uygun görmüştü. başını arkaya atıp gerginlikten bir melodi mırıldandığında jaemin o sırada yan evden bir gürültü duydu. birden korkarak yerinde duraklamış, ardından gerçekten yan evden gelen bağırış sesleriyle hemen penceresine koşturmuştu. bayan lee'nin sesi olduğu açıktı lakin ne konuşuluyordu anlaşılmıyordu bile. sürekli bir ses karmaşası hakimdi. jaemin, başını biraz daha uzatıp donghyuck'un motorunu görmeyi denediyse de başaramamıştı. hemen telefonunu çıkarıp ona <em>iyi misin</em> mesajını atarken komşularının seslerinin devam etmekte olduğunu işitti. en sonunda, ''ne oldu diyorum sana...'' gibi bir cümle seçen jaemin kaşlarını çattı. </p><p>pencerenin önünden çekilmeden önce de bayan lee'nin dayanamayarak oğlunun adını neredeyse bütün mahallede yankılanacak şekilde bağırması en son duyduğu şey oldu. </p><p>hızla odasından çıktı, aşağıya indi. ailesini salonda yan evdeki gürültüyü dinlerken bulduğunda şaşırmadı. bayan lee, donghyuck ile atışırdı, bağırırdı ama şimdiye kadar asla bu kadar yüksek sesle tepkiler verdiği olmamıştı. birkaç şey dışında. mesela donghyuck kavgaya karışmadıkça. ''jaemin nereye?'' annesi başını ona doğru çevirdiğinde kendisi ayakkabılarını gelişigüzel giyinmişti yalnızca. </p><p>''hemen geleceğim,'' annesinin arkasından bağırdığını işitse de duraklamadı. hemen yan evin bahçesine, oradan da kapılarına gelirken çalmış, duyulmasını umarak beklemeye başlamıştı. bayan lee şu anda öyle yüksek sesle bağırmıyor olsa dahi evde yine bir karmaşa olduğu belliydi. dayanamayarak zile bastığında kapıyı donghyuck'un babası açmıştı. kapı açılır açılmaz bayan lee'nin sesi daha iyi duyulmuştu. </p><p>''jaemin?'' bay lee'ye gülümsemiş, <em>olabildiğince</em>, ve önüne eğilmişti. </p><p>''sizi rahatsız ediyorum ama acilen donghyuck'u görmem gerekiyor efendim.'' </p><p>orta yaşlı adam şaşkınlığının ardından arkayı göstererek, ''şu anda hiç iyi bir zaman olmayabilir,'' diye eklediğinde jaemin dudaklarını yalamıştı. önemli olduğunu belirtirken bayan lee'nin merdivenlerden iniyor olması onun daha çok endişe ve kaygıyla dolmasına sebebiyet olmuştu. kadın hem korkmuş hem de sinirlenmişe benziyordu. yalnız elleri değil, bedeninin her zerresi titrerken eşi onu tutmak için kapının önünden çekilmişti. jaemin saygısız, verilen sınırları aşan bir çocuk değildi ama gerçekten onunla konuşmalıydı. </p><p>bu yüzden boşalan kapıdan geçip bay ve bayan lee'ye ''üzgünüm,'' gibi basit kelimelerle açıklarken hiç vakit kaybetmeden yukarıya çıkmıştı. adı gibi bildiği odasının önündeyken içeriden hiç ses gelmemesi ona ne hissettirmeliydi, emin olamamıştı. kapıyı tıklattığında da ses gelmemişti. birkaç kere aynısını yaptığında da. ''donghyuck?'' ona seslendiğinde ise içeriden yanlış anlamadıysa adımlar seslerini duymuştu lakin bu nedense donghyuck'a kapıyı açtırmamıştı. ''orada mısın?'' </p><p>hiç ses gelmemesi onu kırıyordu. pekala, cidden uygun bir zaman olmayabilirdi ancak onun iyi olduğunu göremezse asla uyuyamayacaktı. ''benimle konuşmayacak mısın?''</p><p>biraz daha sessizlik aralarında var olduğunda jaemin'in istemsizce gözleri dolmuştu. şimdi duygusal olmanın zamanı mıydı? sanmıyordu. </p><p>''neden buradasın?'' yine de onun sesini işittiğinde ellerini kapıya yaslayıp sanki ona dokunabiliyormuş gibi gülümsedi. böyle bir karşılık almanın bile onu ne kadar mutlu edebileceğini yeni keşfetmişti. ''jaemin, şu anda olmaz.''</p><p>''iyi misin?'' </p><p>donghyuck tekrar beklediğinde uzun olan verilen cevabın ne olursa olsun onu tatmin etmeyeceğini kavradı. ''evet.''</p><p>''yalan söyleme,'' dedi sert bir sesle. ''kapıyı açabilir misin? seninle konuşmak istiyorum.'' </p><p>''sana dedim, şu anda olmaz. uygun bir zaman değil.''</p><p>''benden kaçma, lütfen.'' sesinin beklenilenden daha yumuşak olması ikisini de sersemletmişken jaemin her şeye rağmen bu duygunun eseri olmayarak sürdürmüştü konuşmasını. ''eğer konuşmazsam, bir daha bu cesareti kazanabilir miyim bilmiyorum. sana bunları söylemek için çok fazla düşündüm.'' kapının arkasındaki çocuğun ona bir şeyler demesini beklerken sessiz olması iç çekmesine sebep oldu. ''o gün seni isteyerek öptüm,'' dediğinde umduğu kadar korkak hissetmemişti kendini. aksine garip bir cesaret tüm bedenine yayılmıştı. ''daha öncesinde seni öpmenin nasıl olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim ama o an kollarının arasındayken ve bu oldukça hoş hissettirirken aklıma ilk gelen şeyi yaptım. ve bundan pişman olduğumu da hissetmiyorum.'' </p><p>jaemin'in söylediklerinden sonra donghyuck biraz daha kapıya yaklaştı ve yara almayan yanağını kapıya yasladı. uzun boylu olanın bu itirafını beklemiyordu, bu öpüşme olayını konuşacaklarını biliyordu ama hiç jaemin'den bunları duyabileceği aklına getirmemişti. ''ben de,'' fısıltısının ona ulaşmayacağını bilerek söyledi. </p><p>''donghyuck, günlerdir aklımdasın ve neden seni düşünüp durduğumu merak ettim. kafedeki dediklerin,'' esmer olan hangisinden bahsettiğini başta anlamasa da jaemin'in doğum günü diyerek devam etmesi o görmese de başını sallamasına neden olmuştu. ''arkamdan milyon tane iyilik de yapsan, o iyiliği saklamak konusundaki inatçılığın seni sürekli yanlış anlamama sebep oldu. küçükken saçımı her çektiğinde, benimle dalga geçip ağlattığında yahut oyuncaklarımı kaçırıp peşinden koşturduğunda ne kadar sinir bozucu bir çocuk olduğunu düşünüp dururdum. benim için hep öyle kalacakmışsın gibi gelirdi çünkü senin kötü yanlarını görüp sana sinirlenmek aynı şekilde işime de gelirdi. çocuktum, duygularımı nasıl yönlendirebileceğimi bilmiyordum. seni başında düşman olarak görünce benim için hep böyle gidecek sandım; büyüsek, değişsek, olgunlaşsak da bunun değişmeyeceğini ama dünyanın en büyük yalanıymış. her zaman yanımdaydın, donghyuck. hep yan kapımdaydın. neden hiç arkadaş olamadığımızı sorduğumda hiç kaderimizde olmadığını söylemiştin. haklıydın. biz asla arkadaş olamazdık, donghyuck, isteseydik bile.''</p><p>uzun bir sessizliğin ardından donghyuck, üzerinden koca bir gün geçmiş olmasına rağmen ne gözünün ne de patlamış dudağının geçmeyen acısını dert ederek kendini geri çekmişti. jaemin, ''senden çok hoşlanıyorum. gerçekten dalga geçmiyorum. birbirimize karşı bu kadar kötü olamayız, bunu biliyorsun.'' dediğinde hafifçe gülmüştü. </p><p>''biliyorum.'' jaemin, onun sesini kapının arkasından rahatça işitebildiğinde başını kaldırdı. </p><p>''başından beri biliyordum aslında. belki çocukken ya da lisedeyken değil; hatta şu aptalca olan işin başındayken bile değil ancak yakın zamanda yan yana olabildiğimiz anlarda hep hissediyordum.'' onun kendi itirafına rağmen pek elle tutulur bir şey demediğinin bilincinde de olsa uzun olan, diğerinin en azından hissettiklerini bir şaka aracı olarak görmediğine emindi ve memnundu. ''çok garipti. yıllarca değil hoşlantının bir arkadaşça sevginin içimde gerçekleşeceğine ihtimal vermediğim bir insandın.'' ikisi de cidden bunu kabul ederek güldüklerinde sürdürdü konuşmasını jaemin. ''fakat şu anda hissettiğim şey gerçek. senden gerçekten ama gerçekten çok hoşlanıyorum lee donghyuck. benim hakkımda ne düşündüğünü bilmiyorum, belki sen hala beni ağlatıp durduğun, dalga geçip eğlendiğin bir çocuk olarak görüyorsun ancak ben keşke şu kapının arkasından seni çıkarsam da yeniden öpebilsem diye bekliyorum.''</p><p>donghyuck, yaralı dudağını iki yana gererken yaranın sızlamasıyla kaşlarını istemsizce çattı. onun önüne böyle çıkamazdı. onun itirafını bu haldeyken mahvedemezdi. belki hiç inandırıcı olmayacaktı lakin uzun olanın kendisine sarılmasına ve bahsettiğini gerçekleştirmesine cidden ihtiyacı vardı çünkü kapının arkasındaki kalan çocuktan daha az hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu ama yapamazdı. ''üzgünüm, jaemin. beni bu halde görmene izin veremem.''</p><p>''neyden bahsediyorsun?'' beyaz olan, bir elini kapı kulpuna attı ancak kilitliydi. bir anda bayan lee'nin ne için endişelenmiş olabileceği yeniden aklına akın etti. itiraf ettiği süre boyunca bağrışma sebeplerini dikkate alamamıştı, aklındaki konuşmaya çok odaklanmış sayılırdı. ''kapıyı açar mısın?'' </p><p>''jaemin,'' donghyuck'un sesini duyduğunda bir kez daha denedi, sonucunu bile bile. ''seni seviyorum. sinirlenirken burnunu kırıştırmanı, bana edecek laf bulamadığında oflayıp durmanı, masanda ders çalışırken aklına bir şey takıldığında kalemini ısırışını izlemeyi, odanı toplarken taktığın kulaklığınla dans etmeni ama beceremeyip etrafı tekrardan dağıtmanı, renjun'le telefonda sevmediğin kişiler hakkında dedikodu yaparken heyecanlanmanı ya da göz devirmelerini de seviyorum. odanda film izlerken kimsenin olmadığını bilerek deli gibi ağlamanı da seviyorum fakat o zamanlarda sana sarılmayı da istiyorum, bu kadar üzülmeni engellemek istiyorum.''</p><p>dumura uğramıştı uzun olan. ne demeliydi? odaları birbirine baktığından tabi ki birbirlerinin bazen ev hallerini görürlerdi fakat jaemin, hiç esmer olanı bu şekilde izlememişti daha önce. donghyuck ne zamandır onu bu şekilde izliyordu ki? ''ne zamandan beri?'' dedi kırılmış bir sesle. eğer biraz daha konuşursa belli ki ağlayacaktı çünkü bunu beklemiyordu. donghyuck'un kendisini uzun süredir izleyip sevdiğini hiç anlamamıştı. </p><p>''bilmem ki,'' esmer olan yine görülmeyeceğini bilerek omuz silkmişti. ''başta hepsi çok komikti. seninle dalga geçerim diye çok düşündüm, çok güldürüyordun beni. bu sebeple seni izlediğime, her ayrıntını ileride kullanırım diyerek ezberlediğime kendimi inandırdım. sen gibi başta seni o şekilde düşüneceğime ben de ihtimal vermedim, hatta uzun bir süre hiç hislerimi kendime de açıklamadım. zaten muhatap olmuyorduk birbirimizle, açıklasaydım da değişecek bir şey olacağını ummazdım sanırım. bana yardım için geldiğinde yalnızca aklımda sana yardım etmek vardı fakat belki geçmiştir dediğim şeyin hala orada olduğunu anlamam da geç olmadı. sadece susturmak en iyi yöntemdi. sahte sevgili işini gerçekten berbat buluyordum çünkü seni düşünüyordum ama sana iyi ya da kötü de olsa yakın olmak güzeldi. gerçi bu sahte ilişki şeyini pek de beceremedim galiba.''</p><p>''kapıyı açar mısın?'' jaemin, bütün bedenini onun itirafıyla titrediğine emin gibiydi ancak kendi bedenini hissedemiyordu resmen. onu hiç fark etmemişti. hiç. bu mümkün olabilir miydi? onun hakkında her şeyi bilen bu çocuğu hiç görmek istememişti. kendine çok kızgındı ve nasıl bu kızgınlığını atabilirdi, bilmiyordu. ''lütfen. yalvarırım kapıyı aç, donghyuck.'' esmer olan, diğerinin kapıyı zorlaması yüzünden kapıdan bir iki adım uzaklaştı. o anda aynadaki yüzüne bakarken yüzünü buruşturmaması işten bile değildi. iğrenç görünüyordu. muhtemelen jaemin bunu görse ve sebep olan şeyi öğrense çok kötü hissederdi. uzun olan bir kez kapıya sertçe vurduğunda aynadaki yansımasına bakmaktan vazgeçti.</p><p>''jaemin, seni üzmek istemiyorum.''</p><p>''eğer bu kapıyı açmazsan, işte o zaman beni üzersin. seni görmeme izin ver.'' </p><p>esmer olan kapıya uzaklaştığı gibi yaklaştı ve bir elini kilidin üstüne koydu. o böyle konuşurken, onun her an ağlamaya hazır sesini işitirken bunu ona yapamayacağını biliyordu; hoş, ona bu halini de göstermek istemezdi lakin onun isteğine boyun eğmek istiyordu. başından beri onun kendisine sarılmasını arzulayan his hala oradaydı. bu sebeple kilidi çevirdi. çevirir çevirmez de diğeri, sesi duyup kapıyı aralamıştı. donghyuck'un karşıdaki çocuğun zaten dolan gözlerinin kendisini görünce ağlamaya başlamasına neden olduğu için pişmanlıkla dolmuştu. ''ne oldu?'' diye sormuştu jaemin. ''ne oldu sana? kim yaptı bunu?'' hızla gelip ellerini acıtmaktan korkarak yanaklarına sardığında kısa olan inlemişti. </p><p>bayan lee'nin <em>ne oldu sana</em> diyerek bütün mahalleyi ayağı kaldırmasında haklılık vardı. donghyuck'un yüzü dağılmıştı. sol gözü şişti, alt dudağı patlamıştı ve aynı şekilde sol elmacık kemiğinin üzeri mor duruyordu. fena dövülmüştü. ''önemli değil,'' konuşacağı anda diğerinin ağlayan yüzü onu durdurmuştu. önemli değilmiş gibi durmuyordu. ve canının yandığı yalan değildi. </p><p>''donghyuck, kim yaptı bunu sana?'' </p><p>''jaemin,'' söylemeyecekti ancak gerçekten anlaşılmıyor muydu? donghyuck serseri gibi görünebilirdi ama böyle şeylere katiyen bulaşmazdı. ve kendisine görünmemek konusundaki katılığına bakılırsa uzun olanın anlamaması için aptal olması gerekirdi lakin o kadar şaşkındı ki buna hiç sanmıyordu. ''boş ver. ben hallettim.''</p><p>''kim?'' ısrar ettiğinde de ağzını bıçak açmamıştı, diğerine doğru yaklaşıp onun gözyaşlarını silmişti. utangaçlık, sinir ve korku yüzünün kıpkırmızı olmasına neden olmuştu; yine de harikulade görünüyordu donghyuck için. ''o mu? bu yüzden mi söylemiyorsun?'' eğer başka biri olsaydı bu kötülüğü yapanı anlatırdı, hatta kendisinden bile kaçmazdı. donghyuck böyle biri değildi. ''lucas mı?'' içindeki pişmanlık öylesine büyüktü ki anlatamazdı bile. </p><p>''hallettim.'' dediğinde ise ellerini esmerin yüzünden indirmişti. bunu hangi hakla yapabilmişti? donghyuck'u nasıl bulmuştu? ona neden dokunmuştu? nasıl bu kadar kötü olabilmişti? ancak en büyük hata kendisindeydi. arkadaşının ve donghyuck'un söylediklerini görmezden gelip sırf kırmayayım diye uğraştığı bu çocuğu nasıl şikayet etmezdi? esmer olan hep haklıydı. bu işi hiçbir zaman böyle çözemezdi ve dediği kanıtlanmıştı. hiç kanıtlanmamalıydı dedirtecek şekilde hem de.</p><p>''özür dilerim,'' gözlerinden yaşlar yine yavaş yavaş süzülürken donghyuck onda görmek istemediği şeyin ne olduğunu bir kez daha kavramıştı. işte bunu görmemeliydi. jaemin'in pişman olduğunu, başına bunun geldiğini bilip kendini suçlayacağını öngörmüştü. ''hepsi benim yüzümden. özür dilerim, donghyuck. cidden üzgünüm. ben koca bir aptalım. sizi dinlemeliydim, ona başta açıklamalı ve beni dinlemediği takdirde şikayet etmeliydim. bunu sana nasıl yapabildi?''</p><p>''jaemin,'' onun bedenini çocuğu sakinleştirmek adına kolları altına alırken de çocuk ağlamayı sürdürüyordu. ''onu polise şikayet ettik. senin hatan değildi.''</p><p>''hayır,'' diyerek itiraz sesini işitti kısa olan. ''benim hatamdı. tanrım, seni nasıl bulabildi?'' birkaç kere burnunu çekmişti. ''onu şikayet edeceğim. her şeyi anlatacağım. aman tanrım, sana bakmak dahi kalbimi kırıyor. ben gerçekten en büyük aptalım.''</p><p>donghyuck, onun saçlarını severken ona ne derse desin onun pişman olmasını engelleyebilecek hiçbir şey dile getiremeyeceğini kendi de kabul ediyordu, yine de kendisine bunu yapmasından hiç hoşnut değildi. onu suçlamıyordu da. aksine, çocuğun ona zarar vermemiş olmamasına seviniyordu. ancak şu bir gerçekti, itiraflarının böyle bir durumla bölünmüş olunmasından, o çocuktan her daim nefret edecekti. </p><p>-</p><p>''o sırada donghyuck salondan çıkmış erkenden işe gitmek için ve onu arkasından takip etmiş.'' jaemin, üç arkadaşına iki hafta önceki olayı anlattığında -ki bunu yüz yüze anlatacak anca zamanı bulmuştu- hala bu duruma çok sinirleniyordu. içindeki pişmanlık ömür boyu peşini bırakmayacaktı. ''nereden onun çalıştığı adresi buldu, emin değilim. bulmuş işte. arkasından yaklaşıp saldırmış. karşılık verecek vakti de olmamış dediğine göre ama onu görmüş. jeno da o sırada çıkmış.''<em> ya jeno, o akşam donghyuck'un peşi sıra çıkmamış olsaydı?</em> jaemin bunu bir haftadır başını her yastığa koyduğunda düşünüyordu. hayal gücü ona pis şeyler veriyordu, bazen onu ağlatabilecek kadar kötü senaryolardı. ''jeno onu öyle görünce koşmuş tabi ki ancak onunla da boğuşmuş. iki kişi olunca halledemeyeceğini bilerek topuklamış. polisi aramışlar. gidip ifade vermiş. kim olduğunu bildiğini söyleyip tutuklatmış. zaten gerek kalmadan sokağı ve salonun önünde dışarıyı çeken kamera belli etmiş. ardından direkt eve gitmeyip bir geceyi jeno'da geçirmiş. ailesini de endişelendirmek istememiş o gün.''</p><p>''inanamıyorum,'' chenle, uzun zamandır aralarında bulunmadığı arkadaşlarının neyle boğuştuğunu asla tahmin edemezdi herhalde. bir hafta sonu onları görmek isteyerek geldiğinde duyacağını sandığı anılar asla böyle bir şey olamazdı. ''çok korkunç. bu cesareti nereden bulmuş?'' siyah saçlı olan, yanındaki kısa büyüğünden bir dirsek yediğinde dudaklarını büzerek, ''ne?'' demişti. </p><p>''sonrası peki?'' jisung, telefonunu eline dahi almamıştı bu anlatılmaya başlandığı zaman boyunca.</p><p>''sonrası, lucas'ı tutukladılar. ben de her şeyi ilk başta aileme sonrasında polislere anlattım. o yaptığı çabucak anlaşılsa da sabıkası olmadığından büyük bir ceza almadı maalesef. bir de ailesi bu yaptıkları yüzünden benden, donghyuck'tan ve ailelerimizden özür diledi. oğullarının psikolojik destek alacağının sözünü verdiler. çok pişman olduğunu dile getirdiler.'' tabi ki de jaemin için yeterli değildi. bir zamanlar kalbini kırmak istemediği çocuğu hatırladıkça kendinden tiksiniyordu. donghyuck kaç kere ona sarılıp devamlı hatasının olmadığını belirtse de jaemin buna inanmayı reddediyordu. erkenden bir şeyler yapmış olsaydı değişebilirdi belki. bunları sevdiği çocuğa yaşatmazdı. ''donghyuck iyi. yüzündeki yaralar geçti ama ona her baktığımda yaptığım hata aklıma geliyor. ona bu acıyı yaşattığım için çok üzülüyorum.''</p><p>renjun, yakın arkadaşının gözlerinin dolduğunu gördüğünde derince bir nefes aldı. ''bunu bilemezdin. evet, seni çok iyi anlıyorum ancak sen ona önceden bunları açıklayıp şikayet etseydin de değişen bir şey olabileceği kesin miydi?''</p><p>''en azından sahte ilişki saçmalığı donghyuck'u incitmezdi. bir şey yaparsa yalnızca bana yapardı.''</p><p>''hyung, öyle deme ya.'' jisung omuzlarını düşürüp içeceğinin pipetiyle oynadığında üzgün görünüyordu. ''sonuçta hepsi bitti?''</p><p>''sanırım.'' jaemin kahvesinden bir yudum almadan önce konuştu. ''bize yaklaşmadığı sürece rahatım. eğer bir daha bana yahut donghyuck'a yaklaşmaya çalışırsa...'' </p><p>''bence artık korkmana gerek yok, hyung.'' hepsi birden chenle'ya baktığında renjun bir kez daha dirseğiyle onu dürtmek zorunda kalmıştı. acıyla kıvranırken aynı zamanda söyleniyordu. ''kötü bir şey mi dedim? tamam, konu değiştirelim. başka bir şey olmadı mı yani?'' </p><p>bu konuyu tam anlamıyla bitirmek masadaki biri için kolay olmayacak olsa da arkadaşlarının sohbetlerine uydu. günlerdir hiç gülmemişti, donghyuck hep yanındaydı ama onu da mutsuz ettiğini düşünerek sürekli kendini yemişti. bütün bunlardan sonra bir başkası olsa değil onu sevmek, arkasına bakmadan kaçardı lakin donghyuck yaralı haliyle jaemin'in hiçbir hatası olmadığını belirterek onu motive ediyordu. </p><p>uzun bir süredir stresin, duygu karmaşasının, korkuların arasından sıyrıldığını hatırlamıyordu. evine doğru güvenle yürüdüğünde jaemin yeni biri gibi hissediyordu kendini. tabi ki de yaşanan hiçbir şeyin kolayca geçeceği yoktu fakat en azından bir şeyler kesinlik kazanmıştı ve bu da onu mutlu ediyordu. evine doğru ilerleyip içeriye girdiğinde annesini mutfakta portakal suyu hazırlarken buldu. genelde evde olduğunda abisi ve kendisi için ona taze hazırlamayı tercih ederdi. ''geldin mi?'' </p><p>kitaplarını ve ince ceketini sandalyeye bıraktığında annesine ilk öpücük vermiş, ardından onun yanındaki bir başka sandalyeye oturmuştu. ''ne yapıyorsun?'' </p><p>''gördüğün gibi,'' annesi portakal kabuklarını bir kenara koyarken oğluna minik bir bakış verdi. ''iyi misin bebeğim?''</p><p>''iyiyim anne,'' büyük ihtimalle son olanlardan sonra oğullarına daha bir düşkündüler, ona her saat başı kontrol eder olmuşlardı. onların sıkboğaz ettiklerini belirtemezdi, anlıyordu zira onları. muhtemelen bir ebeveyn olarak çocuklarının böyle biriyle muhatap olmuş olması kendilerini çok korkutmuştu. ''cidden iyiyim. inan bana.'' biraz şirinlik yaparak annesini güldürmeyi başardığında kendi de gülüyordu.</p><p>biraz okuldan, dönemin nasıl geçtiğinden ve ödev ile sınavlarından sonra jaemin, portakal kabuklarının içini yerken annesinin sorusuyla dikkatini ona vermişti. ''donghyuck ne oldu?'' bu durumdan dolayı iki aile daha yakın olmuşlardı ve annesi donghyuck'un ne halde olduğunu biliyordu ancak bakışları neyden bahsettiğini anlatıyordu. ''pekala, söylüyorum. iki hafta geçti üzerinden ve yerin bana o gün ne konuştuğunuzu anlattı. kulak vermiş.''</p><p>jaemin, annesi itiraf olayını açmaya çalıştığında şaşkınca, utançla bakışını kaçırmıştı. bayan lee'ye neden gidip bizi dinlediniz diye soramazdı da. normalde dinlemezdi biliyordu. o gün oğlu için endişelenmişti büyük ihtimalle ve jaemin hiç dikkat etmiyorken arkadaydı. neden birden utanç verici bir anı olmuştu ki? </p><p>''ona öyle mi hissediyorsun? anlattığın gibi?'' annesinde hiç yargılar bir ifade yoktu. aslında dalga geçilmesini beklerdi çünkü donghyuck ve jaemin'di onlar. anneleri kavgaları yüzünden az mahcup olmamışlardı birbirlerine. ''bence donghyuck kötü biri değil. hoş çocuk. onu seviyorum.''</p><p>''her zaman favorindi zaten,'' göz devirdiğinde orta yaşlı kadın kahkaha atmıştı. </p><p>''hala kıskanıyorsun yani?'' jaemin dudaklarını araladı ama annesine izin vermişti konuşmak için. <em>hayır</em>, artık kıskanmıyordu. onun annesinin favorisi olması hoşuna gidiyordu aksine. ''hiç ona bakacağını düşünmezdim. ondan ölümüne nefret ederdin çocukken. süt dişinden birini senin yerine çekti diye bütün gün ağlamıştın. donghyuck özür dilediğinde bile onu dinlememiştin. çocuk günlerce<em> sen acı çekme diye yaptım</em> dese de yüzüne doğru ondan hiç hoşlanmayacağını bağırıp durmuştun.'' </p><p>bu anıyı hatırladığında genç çocuk durdu ve şaşkınca annesine döndü. ''anne, sence donghyuck bunu hatırlıyor mudur?'' çocukken tam bir aptaldı. gerçi şimdi de öyleydi ama <em>tanrı aşkına</em>, cidden yüzüne doğru bağırmış mıydı? </p><p>''sanmıyorum,'' dediğinde annesi dudaklarını büzdü. ''bu anıya gelene kadar daha bir sürü var.'' annesinin gülüp durmasına alınmış gibi yapsa da haksız değildi sonuçta. daha kaç olay geçirmişlerdi başlarından, kaç kavgaları olmuştu, kaç kere birbirlerini incitmişlerdi... sayılmıyordu. </p><p>-</p><p>jaemin vizesi için çalışırken aklını dağıtan iki şey vardı: birincisi, hava gerçekten mükemmeldi ve bu havada bir yerde oturup sınav çalışmak zorunda kalmak iğrenç bir durumdu; ikincisi, erkek arkadaşı kendi yatağında yatıp uyurken onu izlemek istiyordu. bütün ailesi çalışmak için çıktıklarında donghyuck'u çağırmış, kendi odasında dinlenebileceğini söylemişti çünkü sınav haftası yüzünden onu çok görememişti. neyse ki onu ikna etmek zorunda kalmamıştı, çocuk dans dersleri ve part time işi yüzünden o kadar yorgundu ki jaemin'in ısrar etmesine izin vermeden uzun olanın kollarını girmişti.</p><p>dayanamayarak sandalyesini döndürmüş, yatağında yatan erkek arkadaşına bakmıştı. iki aydan beri geldikleri bu nokta bir başkası için şaşırtıcı olabilirdi lakin jaemin, donghyuck'u o kadar uzun zamandır tanıyordu ki onun hayatına bu zamanlarda sevgili sıfatla dahil olmasına alışması zor olmamıştı bu yüzden. başta kendisini ondan uzak tuttuğuna inanması bile imkansız gibiydi gözünde şu anda. nasıl onun gibi harika birinden uzak durabilmişti? </p><p>eğer, çok değil, üç ay önceki halini dahi görse aptallığı sebebiyle kendini tokatlayabilirdi. </p><p>donghyuck, yaklaşık üç saatlik uykunun ardından yavaşça yatakta dönmeye başladığında jaemin gülmüştü. her seferinde aynıydı. sandalyesinden kalkıp yatağına doğru yürümüş, erkek arkadaşının yanına uzanmıştı; kollarıyla onun belini tutarak kendine çekerken esmer olan yıllarca sahip olduğu alışkanlığıymışçasına diğerinin kolları arasına girmişti hemencecik. ''jaemin?'' mırıldandığında ise yanağını onun göğsüne yaslamakla meşguldü. </p><p>''buradayım.'' donghyuck'un kendine gelmesi biraz daha sürmüşken uzun olan onun saçlarını sevip ara sıra öpücük kondurarak onu memnun etmişti. en sonunda yüzü göğsünden ayrıldığında eğilip burnuna ve dudaklarına öpücükler bırakmıştı. o ise elleriyle gözlerini ovalamış, minik esnemeler vermişti. ''seni özledim.'' </p><p>''ben de seni,'' diyerek bir defa da donghyuck erkek arkadaşının dudaklarına öpücük bırakırken jaemin kıkırdadı. ''artık şu sınavlarını bitir.'' </p><p>''keşke benim elimde olsaydı.'' elini kaldırıp onun saçlarını sevmeyi sürdürdü. ''bir sonraki hafta bir şeyler yapalım mı? o zaman ailem evde olmayacak evlilik yıl dönümleri olduğu için. bize gelirsen sana akşam yemeği yaparım, film izleriz,'' bir kere daha eğilip dudaklarını onunkilerin üstünde yalnızca sürtüp öpmediğinde donghyuck huysuzlanmıştı. ''sonrasını ise düşünürüz.''</p><p>''beni evine atıp sevişmemiz için ortam yaratacağını mı açıklamaya çalışıyorsun kısaca?'' erkek arkadaşı düzelttiğinde dudaklarını büzdü. </p><p>''peki buna cevabın hayır mı?''</p><p>ikisi de gülmeye başladıklarında esmer olan başını aynı zamanda sağa sola sallıyordu. ''değil.'' dedi donghyuck. jaemin bu kez temas ettiği dudaklara özlemle kavuştuğunda esmer olanın bunu beklediğinden ona uyması geç olmamıştı. ellerini uzun olanın ensesine atıp kendisine çekerken diğerinin belinde kalan eli kendisini döndürmek için kullanılmıştı. jaemin bu izni aldığından rahat bir şekilde bedeninin arasında onun bedenini kıstırmıştı. </p><p>her zaman üstünlük için savaşan çiftin mağlubu genelde jaemin olurdu, <em>şimdiki gibi</em> ancak bu yine de onu durdurmuş değildi. donghyuck'un her bir noktasına öpücük kondururken diğeri bundan hoşlandığını küçük inlemeler bırakarak belli ediyordu. ''çalışman gerekmiyor muydu?'' boynunda ve tişörtü sayesinde açık omuzlarına oyalanan jaemin'in güldüğünü teninde hissedebiliyordu. </p><p>başını kaldırıp ona baktığında onu tekrar tekrar öpme isteğiyle mücadele etmesi gerekmişti. zira uzun olan böyle cidden harikulade görünüyordu ama erkek arkadaşının vizeden geçememe sebebi olmak da istemezdi. her şeye rağmen en azından erkek arkadaşı bir kez daha ince, şekilli ve öpüşmelerinden dolayı hafif şişmiş dudaklarıyla kendi dudaklarını örterken donghyuck neredeyse ona teşekkür edecekti. </p><p>ne kadar sürerse sürsün, kaç kere olursa olsun ona doyamayacağını kendine itiraf edeli çok olmuştu. yıllardır saçını başını dağıttığı, çocukça eğlenceler sebebiyle çileden çıkardığı çocuğun yatağında onu sonu yokmuş gibi öpüyordu. hayatı fazla anlamlandırmazdı donghyuck fakat bunun gerçekten beklenmedik olduğuna emindi. en az jaemin kadar kendisine de sorduğu neden arkadaş olamadık sorusunun cevabını burada bulacağını asla tahmin edemezdi. şikayetçi miydi? hayır, değildi. <em>sonuçta haklı çıkmıştı</em>. kendisinin ve jaemin'in kaderinde birbirleriyle arkadaş olmak yoktu, hiç de olmamıştı. onlar arkadaş olmak için yaratılmamışlardı. donghyuck artık birbirlerine sahip olmak için yaratıldıklarına inanmıştı. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>